Gorgo (Monsterverse Story 7)
by KaijuCrazy02
Summary: Five months after the events of Monarch: Blood Feud, a new Godzilla like titan sinks a cruise ship within the area of the Bermuda Triangle. Monarch instantly goes to work, however, Kaiyo Hanson escapes prison at Castle Bravo, leading to a new and third terrorist organization to cause Monarch and the GDF problems. With morality lowered, will Monarch survive or perish?
1. Chapter 1

(Gorgo)

Five months after the events of the Oakland attacks, a cruise ship was attacked by a strange monster with physical traits somewhat similar to Godzilla. There have also been reported sightings at the ruins of Isla De Mara of the same creature but of a smaller stature. Monarch aims to undergo more research to this strange creature, in the meantime, the traitor known as Kaiyo Hanson is in custody after almost killing a few of the colonels of the G-Team, but he isn't alone..

(Chapter 1: The interrogation of Kaiyo Hanson)

Kaiyo balled up his fists as he sat in his cell, an iron door with a window on it. It was a lonely little cell. Only a bed and a stool, with a single electricity outlet for him to watch television. He was at Outpost 54, in the newly built prison wing. Since Castle Bravo was Monarch's flagship facility, it would be the biggest, and it was still growing.

The wing of the facility in which held the prison in was under the water and not above it, the window in Kaiyo's cell didn't let light seep in. There was the darkness of the ocean on the outside, the prison wing of the facility would be especially dangerous if a titan was to attack the base.

He had overheard prison guards speaking of Jerome Hunter's betrayal, how he literally stabbed Germaine in the back and sent him falling twenty feet to critical injuries that would keep him out of the equation for quite a while. Since Colonel Hunter walked out on Monarch, Alan Haas was the new president of the GDF.

Kaiyo was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking through the window on the top of his door. Dim lights were shining in the corridor on the outside of the cell, it was in the early morning hours. The sun had just started to rise, but a good few members of the G-Team and Monarch personnel were awake and active.

The crazed jap couldn't get no rest, his night was full of unpleasant dreams. Nightmares of the Japanese tsunami of 2011, where he lost both of his parents, continued to haunt him. The humming of the dim lights on the outside of his cell, combined with the almost pitch black lighting of his cell, caused his eyes to droop. His body was finally giving in to the lack of sleep, he would be passing out soon.

From out of nowhere, as soon as his entire body began to slump forwards and fall, there came a rapid fire banging at his iron door, jolting him back awake and startling him.

"Wakie, wakie!" Kenny Anderson, 2nd in command colonel of the lead squadron boomed loudly. He didn't forget what Kaiyo did to him back at the ruins of Anchorage five months ago, standing beside Kenny was the leader of the bunch, Ford Brody.

Kaiyo groaned in irritation, just wanting a simple few minutes of sleep could suffice. His body was wanting to give out on him and let him pass out on the floor, the eyes of the jap began to flutter shut once more but Kenny started to bang on the door once again.

"Could you leave me alone, I didn't get no sleep!" Kaiyo screamed, the iron door was forcefully opened up by Kenny and Ford with a lock pick and the two stormed the cell. Kenny slammed the jap down on his bed, which wasn't a soft one at that matter, and locked him in handcuffs so he didn't get any nasty ideas of resisting.

"This is brutality on a minor, don't you idiots see." Kaiyo groaned in pain as he was locked in handcuffs, they would be taken off of him once they got to the interrogation room.

"No, this is not brutality on a minor. It is a dumbass who doesn't follow orders and gets his ass kicked for it, especially after they try to kill their own ally over personal beliefs." Kenny fired back aggressively as he yanked Kaiyo up hard and began to drag him down the corridor to the interrogation room, allowing him to stand up on his feet.

In a matter of minutes, Kenny was sitting across from Kaiyo with a single wooden table in the room. A single fluorescent light that was constantly buzzing over their heads was the only light in the room.

"I want you to explain to me why you tried to kill me five months ago during the events in Oakland, and in North Dakota." Kenny commanded, sounding calm at first, but due to his personal hatred between him and this crazed jap, it wouldn't take him long to get fired up.

"I tried to kill you because you insulted me, you insulted my country, and you insulted my parents. Not to mention that you started the whole ordeal by trying to fight me, don't bring fists to a knife fight." Kaiyo answered, this got Kenny thinking.

"Well, are you gonna answer me? I explained my reasoning. How about you explain to me why you insulted me, my country, and my parents?" Kaiyo added on after Kenny went silent, but this smart-ass response was enough to get Kenny going again.

"Don't start acting like a smart-ass, do you really want me to whip your ass again? You don't have a knife this time around, now, you insulted me first. I am not gonna let this argument turn into a bitch-ass high school roast battle, how about you grow the fuck up… How long were you waiting to stab me in the gut and turn on us?" Kenny responded, sounding as if he was getting more angry.

"Oh, I've been waiting to kill your ass for the longest time. I was just waiting for the perfect opportunity. Ever since those quakes in 2011 that caused the tsunami that killed my family, and after I found out about a potential giant monster from documented files that were leaked onto the internet, I've been wanting monsters dead for the longest time. You know, I think it's the damnedest thing that you idiots protect those giant beasts like they're your children. Does the events of 2014, 2019, 2020, and every single damn year onwards ring a bell to you?"

"We can control the titans, Kaiy-" Kenny couldn't finish his response before Kaiyo suddenly interrupted him with a fit of laughter.

"We can't control the god-damn titans you fucking moron. The ORCA practically has no effect on the alphas, if anything, it pisses them off. Monarch almost killed Godzilla with the prototype Oxygen Destroyer in 2019, I bet that your 'king of the monsters' has grown to believe that humanity is untrustworthy."

"Don't interrupt me again, understand?" Kenny asked, his voice sounding very serious and cold.

"Or what? You can't handle the fact that I speak the truth. There is a list of places that have been decimated. In 2014, San Francisco was destroyed by the brawl between Godzilla and the MUTOS. In 2019, we had multiple cities leveled across the world when the mass awakening took place. Washington is no more, Boston is no more. In 2020, Tokyo got leveled when Kong and Godzilla fought each other, when Cthulhu shown up, it made matters even worse. I can go on from there." Kaiyo answered.

"Look, those events are in the past. I can assure you that with the ORCA and our growing technology, we can control and coexist with these titans." Kenny sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh bullshit, Alan Jonah and his cronies tried to control Ghidorah and look where that went. You sound like Serizawa, with all of this coexistence bullcrap. He preached coexistence and peace with titans but do you know what happened to him in 2020, he fucking died. Now we have his only son, Ren Serizawa, who doesn't even know that his father died. Monarch never brought him the news, he still believes he is alive."

Kenny then stood up, a hateful grimace on his face as he balled up his fists, he was growing impatient as this interrogation was going nowhere. He wanted a good reason on why Kaiyo ordered the massive military squadron to attack Pulgasari, all soldiers and vehicles were destroyed, the answer as to why he was almost killed by the jap had been answered.

"Mr. Anderson, I'm just wanting to protect us all. I'm wanting to end these titans, it will only benefit us. I have no idea what Earth's Rightful Rulers are wanting to do, but I am assuming that they want to kill Godzilla. If you want to keep Monarch safe, I suggest you kill these damn titans off before another titanic war breaks out." Kaiyo answered, an arrogant smile on his face with the bloodshot eyes starting to droop low.

Kenny looked through the window at Ford, who simply motioned him to come out of the room. The blonde haired commando left the room to meet with general Brody about the situation.

"Any luck of getting anything out of him?" Ford asked, arms folded and one of his eyebrows raised as he took a moment to glance over into the room, Kaiyo slumped over, as if he was sleeping.

"He explained that he attacked me due to how we were throwing insults at each other, then he tried to kill me after I threw the first punch. His explanations for killing all of the titans was the same damn thing as everyone else, to 'save us' from destruction." Kenny explained, Ford Brody rolled his eyes.

"That is literally the only thing Kaiyo has done in his time with us, bitch and moan over the fucking titans. Such a good thing that he is fired now."

"Amen, well, what do we do with him now? We have gotten all of our questions answered, should we send him on his merry wa-" Then the sound of rapid fire gunshots were heard from down the hallway, prisoners were heard cheering and some were screaming. Ford and Kenny's heads whipped to where they heard the sound, a prison guard fell to the floor with a thud, dead from a gunshot wound to his skull. A few men darted from around the corner, holding assault rifles in their arms. They shot at the locks in which held the prisoners captive, the lights flashed and went a dim red, with an alarm blaring.

"Son of a bitch, what the hell is going on now?" Ford asked, holding his shock rifle. Kenny dug into the pockets of his tactical vest, pulling out a desert eagle.

"I have no idea, but it isn't good." Ford answered, taking aim at one of the men. These men that abruptly entered the facility, were wearing beige colored uniforms with a red and black cap on their heads. Their bodies were bulky and thick with bulletproof vests under their uniforms.

"No shit, Ford." Kenny said, loudly over the noise of people screaming with fury and rapid fire gunshots from heavy assault rifles. He seen Kaiyo laughing within the interrogation room, laughing wickedly. This must have been his doing, his plan.

Laura Belinsky, Alan Haas, Andy Williams, and even Vergil Snow rushed to stand beside of Kenny and Ford.

"Good God, this is our flagship facility, we can't let this happen to it!" Laura screamed, taking aim at these new terrorists, these didn't belong to Earth's Rightful Rulers or even APEX. Though Monarch and the G-Team had no idea of APEX, just yet.

Kenny was infuriated, letting out an enraged growl before storming into the interrogation room. Aiming his rifle to where Kaiyo once was, he didn't see him as he screamed out with fury.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU D-" Kenny screamed with fury, only to be stopped when a wooden chair swung right into his face from the side, making him stumble back. His firearm falling loose and dropping to the cold floor, Kaiyo rushed forward with a huge elbow strike to Kenny's cheek, opening his flesh up for a cut.

Although Kaiyo was extremely tired, and weary, and exhausted from not getting an ounce of sleep. This moment could be his only moment of ever escaping this boring prison, he darted down the hall amidst the chaotic situation, right behind the backs of the leading colonels. Laura backed up while firing, Verigl took her place and continued to fire at the charging enemies and freed prisoners who dared to fight against the colonel squad.

"Kenny, are you alright?" Laura asked, concerned about her partner. She had stood by his side since the day they had met each other and this beautiful blonde russian born girl would admit that she was in love with him, although he had yet to find this out from her.

"Urgh, yeah, I'm fine." He groaned, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs of being dazed from the wooden chair that was slammed hard into his skull.

"That son of a bitch made his way down that hall, I have no idea where he is going." He finished, pointing in the direction of where Kaiyo darted to. The alarms continued to blare loudly while the loud roars of gunfire echoed out in the hall, the red lights continuing to flash rapidly.

"I'll go get him. Stay here, dear." The Russian Blonde said before making a B-Line down the hall, Kenny's face shifted in confusion.

"Uhh, did she just call me dear?" He asks himself as he started to get up, grabbing his pistol and taking cover behind an equipment case that was positioned against the wall.

"Everyone, watch it. Throwing a smoke grenade!" Ford announced loudly as he hurled a smoke grenade at the enemy soldiers and charging prisoners that was coming from down the hall. A loud hissing sound was heard as smoke rapidly filled the room, this caused the movement within the smoke to suddenly stop.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang in which caused the vision of the colonels to go blurry for a good few seconds, their ears were ringing. One of the enemy soldiers had launched a flashbang from within the smoke. Vergil Snow let out a battle cry as flashes of bullets were seen within the smoke, but the brave young soldier fired with every round of his heavy assault rifle.

Ford had slumped down in cover, looking up at Vergil with a proud expression on his face. Andy Williams and Alan Haas had dropped to one knee, continuing to fire at the smoke blindly. Their ears were ringing as much as Vergil's was, Kenny ran across the hall and took cover on the corner. Frequently peeping out to fire in a few rounds at the smoke, not afraid of any men to charge out.

Meanwhile, Kaiyo ran up the stairs. He was going to try and find the submarine bay, to escape the facility as a whole. The crazed jap knew he wouldn't last long if he was to be seen by guards or other G-Team troops, in the back of his mind, he knew that the cameras were catching him, every single one of them. He heard a loud door slam open, a familiar attractive, feminine voice with a russian accent spoke loudly.

"Kaiyo, get your ass back here now!" Laura was heard screaming, running up the stairs after him. He didn't make any noise, but the pitter-patter of his bare feet was the evidence that Laura needed to know it was him.

"Kaiyo, get back in your cell. You've got a shit load of explaining to do!" She shouted out again, suddenly, a Monarch scientist was seen falling from the stairs, the body crashing into Laura and making her fall. Kaiyo had grabbed a scientist in which was coming his way, to throw down at his aggressor.

"Fuck you, Laura. You won't take me alive!" Kaiyo was heard screaming as he made his way up to another floor, barging through the door and running down the hall. He saw a sign that was hanging down from the ceiling at the end of the hall where an elevator was, to his left was the Westernmost wing for the prison.

"Shit, how could I still be in this damn prison. I didn't know that this damn facility keeps prisoners to such an extent.." He said to himself as he continued to desperately run down the hall to make his escape, the jap knew that Laura would be gaining on him within seconds.

Kaiyo believed that within minutes, there would be prison guards at every end of the hall or around every corner. He eyed the elevator as means to escape, it would make his trip to the submarine bay longer, but it could be an escape from the prison and from Laura.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" A prison guard shouted as he charged at Kaiyo, he would have just enough distance to get inside of the elevator with the jap before the doors closed. He seen the madman press down the button for the doors to open, Kaiyo watched the guard as he got closer and closer.

The elevator dinged seconds later, as the double doors slowly slid open. Kaiyo shot into the small compact room while the guard tackled him against the wall as the elevator doors began to close again. It would stay in place until one pressed a button to go to a desired floor, Kaiyo jerked his elbows back, slamming them into the guard over and over again.

The guard grabbed some handcuffs and prepared to put them on the struggling Kaiyo until he felt his face slam hard into the wall with a loud thud, Kaiyo rolled against the elevator doors and pressed the desired floor button. Kaiyo began to get up, only to receive a kick to the side of the face by the guard, knocking him to the side and into the wall.

"You should've stayed in your cell, Kaiyo. None of this would be happening." The guard growled as he lunged towards him, only for Kaiyo to dodge out of the way. The two could feel the elevator rising up the shaft, the doors would be opening soon.

Meanwhile, in the lower level. Laura just made it to the second floor of the prison wing and was looking around, the scientist was alright, thankfully he didn't die in her arms. Laura was instantly met by a few prison guards.

"Kaiyo is making a break for it in the elevator, I have no idea of what floor he is going to. You're better off guessing." The guard explained to the beautiful russian colonel, but she wasn't going to let this slide.

"Take me to the security room, I'm going to check every camera for the first few floors on the lower levels of the base." She requested, the two guards marched her down the hall and to the left into a dark room. Several monitors were on the desk and walls, each had a different room on it.

"Shit, where could that bastard be.." Laura said to herself in frustration, skimming over each camera to see where Kaiyo could possibly be at. Then she saw something shocking, in the submarine bay, there were several men in the same uniforms as the ones that were attacking the prison's lower level, all rushing in and firing at security personnel. It was an utter invasion of Castle Bravo.

"Good God, the submarine bay is under complete attack. That's gotta be where Kaiyo is heading, he must be trying to.." The reality dawned on Laura, Kaiyo was attempting to steal a submarine and escape the facility entirely. She couldn't let that happen, so she made a mad dash for the elevator.

Back in an upper floor, the prison guard crashed through the elevator doors as they were opening up for Kaiyo and him. A devious grin cracked on the face of the jap as he seen a combat knife dangling out of the guard's vest, it was time to kill again.

In mere seconds, blood spattered and gushed all over the floor as Kaiyo slit the guard's throat. Absolutely no remorse, this was caught on the cameras and every scientist in the hall hide themselves in many different locations in multiple rooms. Kaiyo noticed a sign on the wall, down the hall to his right would take him to a megafauna holding room. To his left would take him to the submarine bay, he could see several of the terrorists rushing down the hall. Shots fired from their pistols and rifles, echoed down the halls and bouncing into the rooms.

"Excellent work men, keep it coming!" Kaiyo cheered as he began to march down the hall towards the submarine bay. Escape would be coming soon, as several G-Team squadrons were deployed to the submarine bay to fight against the terrorists. One of the earliest ones to arrive was Laura, who had just made it into the wing when Kaiyo entered the submarine bay.

A terrorist handed him a heavy assault rifle and Kaiyo developed an evil smirk on his face, the submarine bay was a reasonably massive room. There were ten submarines that could fit around twenty people inside of them, a few of the terrorists were using a machine to push one of the submarines into the water. A large latch had been opened on the floor, revealing the ocean waters.

Kaiyo approached the latch in which the submarine was getting closer and closer to being dropped into the water. Suddenly, one of the terrorists piloting the machine in which was pushing the submarine into the water, was shot in the head, killed on the spot. Kaiyo and a few terrorists turned to see Jackson Barnes with an FN P90 in his arms, several G-Team soldiers charged from behind him, firing into the submarine bay.

"Dammit, somebody get this damn submarine into the water. I got you covered!" The jap screamed as he took cover behind a large piece of scaffolding.

The entire room became a bloodbath, the sounds of multiple machine guns firing utterly shattering the silence. Bodies of both the G-Team and this terrorist group were heard thumping to the floor, a fellow terrorist took cover behind a crate not too far away from Kaiyo.

"Hey, take this. Take that black man out, he is the one commanding these idiots to attack us." The terrorist said as he tossed Kaiyo a scope, this would be attached to the HAR in which the leader of this terrorist organization held.

He aimed at the head of Jackson Barnes from far away, but he was moving around rapidly, ducking in and out of cover, and also charging to put down some enemies with a melee attack. It became apparent to Kaiyo that Barnes was trained in combat, due to how he was downing so many of the terrorists that were invading.

A terrorist charged Jackson Barnes only to get his skull bashed in by the butt of his P90, but then his momentum came to a screeching halt when he felt the blade of a knife pierces into his side, he screamed out in pain before being shoved into the wall by the terrorist in which had attacked him. A G-Team soldier rushed in and fired into the head of the terrorist at point blank, but then Kaiyo opened fire, downing the G-Team soldier with three shots to the head from the scope attached HAR. Barnes looked shocked as the soldier in which had saved him died from out of nowhere, but then he felt four shots explode into his ribs. Sending him crashing to the ground, not dead but wounded badly.

"Oh, Monarch. You've lost so many people, Dr. Serizawa, Dr. Ling and Dr. Chen. You've lost Diane Foster, and now you will lose Jackson Barnes." Kaiyo taunted silently as he aimed at the head of the downed Jackson Barnes, whose face was cringed up in agony. Before the jap could pull the trigger, he felt a great pain bash into his back.

"You won't be doing anything any time soon, Kaiyo." Laura was heard saying from behind, Kaiyo tried to get up but the blonde slammed her foot down onto his back, pinning him down. She aimed her pistol down at his head, ready to end the traitor's life until she was shot in the back by a terrorist.

"Y-You were saying?" Kaiyo asked as he got up, stealing Laura's pistol that which she dropped. Now he was ready to kill her, this was his moment. One of the major colonels of the G-Team, was about to die.

"Godzilla will join you soon, in death." The jap continued as he pulled back the hammer on the pistol and placed his finger on the trigger, seconds away from dealing the final blow. Right when he was about to squeeze the trigger, a large blast of water slammed into his body, so hard that it knocked him to the ground. The submarine had landed into the water and splashed a large wave into the bay. Laura was pushed away from Kaiyo and the terrorist, as if this wave had saved her from death.

Once Kaiyo seen the submarine in the water, he and twenty terrorists made a break for it. Firing at any G-Team soldier that charged after them, Jackson Barnes scowled at Kaiyo Hanson, who was looking right through him from several feet away.

Barnes slowly aimed his pistol up, and Kaiyo aimed at his head with the HAR. Laura fought to get up and once she saw the submarine slowly but surely sinking beneath the waves, with the latch slowly closing, she knew that she would need to help Barnes out.

"No!" Laura cried as she ran as fast as she could towards where Kaiyo was standing, everything seemed to go in slow motion for the three as Barnes fired. The bullet soared through the air, zipping past a few terrorists and G-Team soldiers.

The bullet slowly curved as it soared through the air due to a grenade explosion, far away enough to not send the bullet directly of course, but enough for the blast of air to make it curve. It grazed across the right cheek of Kaiyo, creating a permanent scar. Then, Kaiyo fired three rounds. Laura jumped out, trying desperately to time it, but it was just too late..

The body of Jackson Barnes went limp as the three bullets found their mark, the latch on the submarine closed as Laura fell into the water with the submarine. Another major member of the G-Team, and Monarch, dead at the hands of their newest enemy. After the submarine vanished beneath the waters, the conflict in the submarine bay came to an end.

A G-Team soldier pulled Laura out of the water after diving down to rescue her from drowning, she was crying for her failure to save Jackson Barnes. The lights of the submarine in which Kaiyo and twenty other terrorists escaped in, slowly faded into the darkness of the depths..

Back in the lower level of the prison wing, at the very bottom of the facility where the interrogation rooms were. All of the terrorists and escaped prisoners had been gunned down, the threat had been stopped but the major flaw was that Kaiyo Hanson escaped.

"So, what brings you fellas here? Andy and Alan?" Ford asked, wanting everyone to now take their minds off of what in the hell just happened.

"We came down here after receiving the news that a potential titan sunk a ship close to where we are. The thing is though, it was right above the Bermuda Triangle. There were only a few survivors, apparently it looked like the titan belonged to the same species as Godzilla." Alan Haas explained to Ford and the others of why he and Andy made their way down to Outpost 54.

"Well, you guys came at the right fucking time, holy shit. We coulda died!" Kenny exclaimed, taking a huge sigh of relief moments later.

"Guys, Kaiyo has escaped. I have no damn idea of where he is going?" Laura was heard, sobbing over the transceiver.

Kenny's heart sank when he heard Laura's defeated crying, he had never heard his partner sound so hopeless, so defeated. He wondered why this was the first time he had ever heard Laura cry.

"Baby, are you okay? What's going on? W-What happened?" Kenny asked, in a soothing and calming voice to try and ease Laura's troubling mind. Hoping she would stop crying.

Laura's heart melted once she was called 'baby' by her crush, but she was still defeated by her failure to not save Jackson Barnes, her mentor.

"Jackson Barnes, Kaiyo killed him.." Laura struggled to say through her tears, Ford Brody and the others overheard this.

The look on Ford's face said it all, he was shocked. Ford was one of the first few people who trained Jackson Barnes, Barnes was one of the first few soldiers on the G-Team after it was founded. Once he became well at combat, Laura and Kenny were signed onto the team, and Jackson Barnes trained the both of them.

Kenny was speechless as his mouth hung wide open, his eyes shifting into a hopeless frown. His lips quivering as if he was fighting to hold back tears, he didn't want to cry. Not when Laura was crying, not when Laura was looking to him for advice on what to do in this time.

Kenny remembered the jokes that he, Laura, and Barnes would trade to each other while the two would train. The laughs that they all shared, the good times and happy memories. The discussions and talks they would have in which would last for hours, it all ended now. It had came to a screeching halt, and now Kenny hated Kaiyo with a passion, and so did Laura.

"I tried to save him, I would have sacrificed myself to protect him, but I was just too late." Laura sighed softly, kneeling over the corpse of her fallen mentor. The only thing on her mind was revenge, she wanted to kill Kaiyo for what he had done.

"I'm so sorry Laura, just know that I would have done the same for you." Kenny said, his voice sounding like it was breaking, as if he was about to cry. The urge to cry and bawl his eyes out was so powerful, and Ford sat down on a metal chair in the hall, sighed with his hands cupped together, looking down at the ground.

Laura began to cry even harder, with the way Kenny was speaking to her. It sounded as if he loved her just the same, the greatest love of all is dying to protect someone else and to keep them safe. The blonde began to think of the other threats, Earth's Rightful Rulers was bad enough, but this new terrorist organization could potentially be worse than them.

"This can't keep happening to us, Kenny. We are losing too many people that are near and dear to us.." Laura cried hysterically into the phone, Kenny nodded his head even though his partner couldn't see it.

"I know, it will all end soon. I promise you, we will get better." Kenny said, a few tears dropping down from his eyes now. Laura then hung up, to try and accept the death of her mentor without constantly bawling out loudly about it.

Kenny, Alan, Andy, and Vergil, all looked over at Ford Brody. The only OG general left, they looked at him for what to do. Morality was low, very low. It was only going to get worse, Jerome Hunter had betrayed them, but he wasn't captured. Brayden Snow was still on hiatus, Jackson Barnes was dead, and Kaiyo had escaped the facility.

"This isn't over, yet. Let's all take a moment to calm down. We all need some time to think, It is morning time. I'll give it until five in the afternoon to start making plans." Ford explained, still looking on the ground, looking defeated for right now.

"Well, what are we gonna do when we find him?" Vergil asked, and then Ford looked up with a serious frown on his face, he meant business with what he was about to say.

"We're gonna kill that son of a bitch.."


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2: Shootout at Isla De Mara)

Morality was still low, even though it was five in the afternoon. The G-Team colonels had waited practically all day long. As Ford prepared to call the colonels to the meeting room, Kaiyo's face came on the large screen.

"Hello, are any of you awake? I thought I would see you fools by now." He taunted, Kenny entered the room, alone, sitting at a table. Looking up at Kaiyo's arrogant mug, he had more than hateful thoughts for this bastard.

"We've been planning on how badly we're gonna fuck you up. You have taken away somebody near and dear to me and Laura, you've taken away our mentor, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here." Kenny growled coldly, keeping his angry glare at the screen.

"Does it look like I give a damn who I killed? how badly I hurt your fragile ass feelings? The titans took away my parents, I just think I can take away something in return. I'm actually glad that Ford kicked me out of Monarch, because now I can focus on killing you, and ending all of those god-damn titans on this planet. Once I'm done with all of the ones on the surface, I'm bringing myself down into the Hollow Earth and killing the rest of them." Kaiyo responded, folding his arms and relaxing back in his chair.

"Good luck with that Kaiyo, we've only been getting stronger. Once we find you, we'll kill you." Kenny hissed truthfully, showing no remorse for what he had to say.

"You've been getting stronger? You've already lost so many people, you can't afford to lose any more. Ford Brody, he's next."

"You won't kill me anytime soon, you piece of human shit. You've initiated a war between us and your group of men, you got away with it, because we weren't ready. Just you wait, now that we've had time to get our heads out of our asses and wake up. You're in for a rude awakening." Ford boomed as he entered the room.

"Speak of the devil, Ford Brody. Isn't your son wanting to join Monarch? I can't wait to have him watch you die. Then I'll get in bed with your wife and give her a good fuck while you rot in your grave." Kaiyo laughed, making Ford snap.

"Don't you talk about my son you son of a bitch! You are only making us stronger, you can talk big, but I am sure you can't back those words up, and don't you talk about my wife either!"

Kaiyo snickered and placed the same red cap that his terrorist group wore, staring right through Ford Brody and everyone else that was starting to enter the room.

"Mark Russel, what happened to your wife? Didn't she become a worthless bitch that no one cared about? You've got a good looking daughter too, she'll make a good member of the Hansons. The Russels family is a line of nothing but failures, your daughter is just a prime example. The only thing you've ever done for Monarch is build that ORCA, you almost indirectly killed the whole world in 2019. How about I end your life, the world has been waiting for your demise for so long."

"Speak about my daughter again, I swear to God…" Mark seethed, if Kaiyo was here, he would have shot him for sure.

"Look, if you want us. Come get us, we're ready to kill all of yo-" Kaiyo was suddenly interrupted.

"Did you orchestrate this? How did these terrorists know exactly where to look? Who are you guys?" Ford asked.

"I have been orchestrating something like this ever since I joined Monarch, but all of you are too much of idiots to see. When my parents were taken from me in 2011, all I wanted was something to take my anger out on. As soon as I saw Godzilla emerge in 2014, I jumped at the first sign of Monarch. I am Kaiyo Hanson, and the Red Bamboo have been backing me up for months. Hell, the Red Bamboo have been backing me up for years!"

"Fuck you and fuck your Red Bamboo, you don't scare us Kaiyo!" Kenny screamed in rage at the screen, but the jap was quick to answer.

"And I'm not afraid of you guys either, if you want me dead, come and get me." Kaiyo suggested before the screen went dark again, the room was silent until Kenny decided to break it.

"Alright, does anybody know what Kaiyo and his goons escaped in? That could provide some crucial info." Kenny asked, looking at everyone in the room. His eyes set on Laura as she was right there with Kaiyo when he escaped.

"He escaped on one of the submarines in the bay, perhaps we could track that submarine and find out where it is located." Laura answered, Madison Russel went right to work. The girl had grown up to be an official woman now, in her early twenties. She was taking on many more roles in Monarch, and was even interested in trying out for the G-Team.

Madison happened to find a lone submarine off the coast of Isla De Mara, the island was abandoned after Rodan decimated it by flying over it, and the eruption of his volcano doing even more damage. The Red Bamboo and Kaiyo couldn't be far from there, but the G-Team colonel squad needed to move fast.

"I'm picking up submarine number ten off the coast of Isla De Mara, we must move fast if we want to catch up with them. I don't know how long it has been there." The young woman explained, Kenny was the first to shoot up from his chair and head to the armory.

"Let's get moving, kill these fuckers as quick as possible!" He shouted as he ran down the hall to get a gun, he was ready to end Kaiyo, he was ready to end this son of a bitch once and for all, and so was everyone else.

(A few hours later)

The sun had began to go down beyond the horizon, the G-Team colonel squadron was riding in their own submarine. For some reason, the radiation readings had gone significantly higher than normal. Madison noticed this first when radiation usually spikes like this, it means that a titan is close by.

"The radiation levels are higher than normal, stay sharp." She warned, the submarine continuing through the black waters. They were getting closer to the shore of Isla De Mara, perhaps the radiation was high due to the amount that was left behind by Godzilla fighting Ghidorah in 2019.

The submarine began to surface, Kenny growled in anger for all that Kaiyo had done to the squadron, cocking his rifle with only malicious intentions in his head. Laura held the same hostility for the Red Bamboo and Kaiyo, Ford stood at the front, ready for battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your duties as colonels has made me proud of my several years as service as of this year. We have been put through trials, we've been betrayed, Monarch and all of us as a whole have been devastated, but devastation should be a norm in these times, we live in a society in which we share it with large titans that have been laying dormant for thousands upon millions of years, maybe even more. You swore an oath when you signed up for this job, you swore to be beaten, scarred, scorched, and mentally tortured. You signed up for all of this, and now there is no turning back. The whole world is against us, and we've hurt for so long. I'd say it is time for our turn, it is our time to make those bastards known as the Red Bamboo hurt. Not only will we overcome an obstacle, but we will send a message to Alan Jonah and his cronies, to Floyd and his group of bastards, and to the world. We stand with titans, we stand with Earth, we stand with everyone. Not a single being will fuck with us after this day." Ford spoke his speech, his pre-battle speech as the submarine began to slide onto the sandy beach of Isla De Mara.

"Andy, open the latch. Madison and Mark Russel, be sure to bring the tech. We must be ready if a titan is to come on land. You mentioned moments ago that the radiation is spiking, we must be ready for anything to come our way." Ford ordered, Andy Williams pulled down a lever and the latch at the top of the sub started to open slowly.

The colonels and Ford trained their rifles to aim at the latch as it opened, defending themselves from a potential ambush. A ladder descended down from the darkness, allowing the colonels to climb out of the sub and into the land, Mark and Madison Russel coming out of the submarine moments later with various scientific equipment to deal with a potential titan in the area.

Radiation had been causing mutations in animals both big and small, lesser than titans, but the mutations caused them to be deadly. The most recent case of a mutated animal was of a mutated elephant attack over in an Indian village. It had devastated the village before finally being brought down by officials.

There had been reports of numerous other mutations in creatures across the globe. Monarch was all over these mutant creatures, they kept them in megafauna holding cells within various facilities.

The first look at Isla De Mara was shocking, lush vegetation had grown over the destroyed ruins of the wrecked city. The homes that were still standing had been covered in ash and soot from the pyroclastic flow of Rodan's volcano eruption, after a few seconds of eyeballing their surroundings, Ford Brody noticed the stolen submarine parked on shore not too far from where they were.

"These guys could be anywhere, eyes up. Stay sharp." Ford warned as he hopped down from the submarine and onto the sands, followed by the rest of the generals and crew. The radiation on Madison's device continued to gradually climb higher..

Kenny placed thermal vision goggles over his eyes to discover a large gathering of people around five hundred meters North of where they stood, if they keep heading straight, they would meet them.

"Ford, I just got a shitload of heat readings in the distance. Five hundred meters straight forward, what do you suggest that we do?"

"We need to take a silent approach to them, stay close to the buildings. Remain hidden at all costs, the perfect chance to get them all is via ambush. We must be ready though, we don't know what technology they have on them. Remember, Kaiyo did explain that the Red Bamboo has been here for years. So they may have some decent tech." Ford answered with a warning, the colonels and the Russels continued to walk forward, getting around old rubble if they needed to.

Laura sighed, she didn't want to just kill Kaiyo. She wanted to humiliate him by dominating his Red Bamboo, but it sounded like victory wasn't coming so easy for the G-Team colonels today.

"Nothing ever comes easy for us." She goes, following her crew towards their enemy far ahead of them.

(Meanwhile, at the camp of the Red Bamboo)

"Alright men, Monarch has got to be in shambles after what transpired at Outpost 54. My next plan is to set free all of the megafauna in their facilities, and watch all Hell break loose. I am in close talks with Alan Jonah of the Earth's Rightful Rulers, we are making plans to deliver several blows to Monarch that could bring them to the knees, and then, we will strike the final blow, by creating a new and more powerful version of the ORCA, we will gain control over the minds of the titans, and we will use them to destroy Monarch and fulfill the government's dreams. We shall eradicate the titans, all of them, including the ones in the Hollow Earth until there is none le-"

"Kaiyo! I'm picking up heat readings of a small squadron coming from our South, around eight hundred meters away from us." A Red Bamboo terrorist alarmed, snapping Kaiyo Hanson out of his speech and plans, the leader of the terrorist organization approached the gunman and asked for the thermal goggles, to which he received.

He seen seven heat signatures approaching, only seven. It was the colonel squadron, Ford Brody, and the Russels. This infuriated Kaiyo greatly as he slammed the goggles down on the ground with a cry of fury.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" He screamed, wrath pouring out of his mouth as his face turned red and his veins popped out from his neck due to how loud he was just bellowing the words.

"I've already whipped their ass once today, and now only seven of them are coming. They've got some fucking nerve to be challenging us, today will mark the end of the G-Team when all of those motherfuckers burn!" He continued to lash out, heading to the armory section of the camp to prepare for battle.

"Let's end this quickly, let them march on towards us. Let those blind fools walk straight into their graves. I want squads of eight, start getting into your vehicles. How about we begin a charge towards them, while they keep walking." He finished, getting onto a motorcycle. Groups of eight men began to split up in military jeeps, four men in each jeep. There were three groups of eight, potentially more than enough to take down seven people, two of the seven having absolutely no combat past.

Kenny happened to catch them moving all on his thermal goggles, and when the threat began to move towards them at an alarming speed, the colonel knew it was time to take cover and get into ambush position.

"Ford, they're coming. I think they have noticed us, ready to get into ambush position?" Kenny warned, Ford took the thermal goggles and decided to have a look for himself. Kenny turned out to be correct as he saw twenty four men, plus one with Kaiyo Hanson, rapidly approaching vehicles.

"Yep, but they are far enough away to the point that we can start laying traps. I've brought a few spare mines, we can bury them in the sand. Over by the ruins of that church, start laying mines across the street from it of that abandoned store. Those jeeps should theoretically run into them and trip the mines." Ford explained as he took out some trip mines, two of them in total. As he placed them down in their respective spots, he told the rest of the squad where they would go.

"Laura, Kenny. I'd like for you two to bury yourself in dirt, you will be camouflaged among the land. You two will use your sniper skills to take out as many as you can. Mark, Madison. I'd like for you two to go and hide in a building. You should be safe in the buildings that are behind us, when we push the enemies back, we move in towards more buildings and more safety. Alan, Andy, you two will hide on rooftops and use the scope attached HARs to shoot some heads. I will lead the charge, only follow my orders." Ford commanded, and his squadron did as was told as Kaiyo and his men gradually approached.

"I'm ready to blow these fuckers into oblivion for what they did." Laura growled as she got down on her belly close to a pile of rubble, kicking up some amounts of ash and sand to bury herself under. To become one with the land, she even buried her rifle up in sand so she could be perfectly hidden.

"Same here baby, same here." Kenny answered as he did the same thing, his words making Laura's heart skip a beat when he called her 'baby' he was indeed flirting with her. That made her excited, it was as if Kenny knew that she liked him.

Madison and Mark walked over to an abandoned store, part of the roof had been swept away and burned thanks to Rodan flying over the city in 2019, they took cover behind the counter, turning on their various devices and equipment. They had brought along an ORCA, a bioacoustics radio, radiation detector, and a radar, this will tell them if a potential titan is lurking nearby. It would also tell them if mutated megafauna are arriving.

Alan Haas and Andy Williams approached another building, it was a theatre. They began to climb up a rusty ladder in order to get to the top, where they needed to be. The two seen Ford Brody approaching ruins of a destroyed restaurant, with the large windows completely shattered.

Kenny and Laura wore thermal vision goggles and could see Kaiyo and his squadron getting closer and closer with each passing minute, it would be a shootout for sure. It was seven against twenty four skilled gunmen, could they overcome the odds?

It didn't take long for these high speeding jeeps to make it to where they needed to be, they have been camping at Isla De Mara for the better part of a year now. The Red Bamboo knew the streets, they knew what roads were cluttered with rubble, and they knew of the mutated megafauna. Andy Williams and Alan Haas was first to see them coming, they got down to one knee and aimed down at the jeeps that were pulling in. They were rolling right on up towards the land mines, which put a smirk on Ford Brody's face.

Within seconds, a loud booming roar of an explosion was heard as the mines blew up, taking the jeeps with them. Eight terrorists of the Red Bamboo squadron already taken out, Kaiyo was startled and he fell off of his motorcycle. The other jeeps stopped in place as the other burning jeeps smashed into them, forcing the terrorists to leave their vehicles. Andy Williams and Alan Haas went to work, getting headshot after headshot while the terrorists scrambled for cover.

"What the hell!" Kaiyo screamed as he scrambled down an alleyway to get in cover, he wasn't expecting this much retaliation from just seven people. He balled up his fist tightly as he saw more and more of his men being downed by Andy Williams and Alan Haas, he couldn't let this happen. The jap took a smoke grenade and hurled it to where his men were running, creating a smokescreen that Andy Williams and Alan Haas couldn't see through.

"Ford, we've lost sight on the target." Alan announced through his transceiver, Ford growled in frustration as he smelled the smoke from the grenade. He could hear the faint sounds of Kaiyo barking orders in the distance.

"We've already lost eight to fifteen people already, there must be some snipers out there. Those mines knocked the shit out of us, we cannot let this happen. We cannot let seven people take twenty four of us out." Kaiyo growled, he then pointed at one of his men. "You there, go around these buildings and scout out for snipers." He continued.

The terrorist nodded his head and ran down an alleyway while the other men took cover, he went around two buildings and came out to be in front of the smoke screen. In the distance, he saw two snipers taking aim on him on the top of the ruins of an old theatre.

He quickly ducked and began to make a mad dash towards where the enemy was, taking shots at Andy Williams and Alan Haas with his pistol. The rapid firing of his pistol caused them to take cover behind the stone wall.

"Snipers are on top of an abandoned theatre, if we can overpower them, it should be pretty eas-" His voice was cut off when he was shot right in the balls from a hidden Laura Belinsky, the terrorist howled in agony and collapsed, Kenny finishing him off with two shots to the head.

Kaiyo heard the pained cries of his terrorist, and he wouldn't be sending them to die like he did his man just now. He put on his thermal vision goggles and seen the seven people going against them, he saw Andy and Alan taking cover, Laura and Kenny on their bellies, Ford inside of an abandoned restaurant, and the Russels hiding within the ruins of another building.

"Shit, there are four snipers. Two of them are hidden, the other two are not. I'm going to keep these goggles on to see what they do. Fire towards where I am pointing with both of my arms."

Kaiyo was seen wearing the goggles, but one of his arms was pointing up and the other was pointing down at the ground. It looked like he was playing a VR game, which made it quite comical. The terrorists lined up behind the smoke wall and began to fire, half of them firing towards the roof and half of them towards the ground.

A bullet whizzed right by Laura's head and another bullet slammed into the ground right in front of Kenny, these bullets would even hit their guns.

"Ford, I think they know where we are." Laura announced into her transceiver, Ford slammed his fist on a piece of rubble next to him out of frustration.

"Alright, they must have thermal vision too. I need you to run like hell and fall back towards me, you are hiding in the sand in front of a rubble pile, now that they've found you two, you have no cover." Ford warned, Laura and Kenny looked at each other and nodded. The two of them took aim at the smoke screen and fired.

One of the large bullets went into the kneecap of one of the firing terrorists, causing him to scream out in pain and fall to the ground with two other terrorists dragging him away. Suddenly, another bullet broke through and nailed another terrorist right between the eyes.

It was then, that Kenny and Laura ran for cover, towards the gates of the other section of the city that had been abandoned. They could hear bullets hitting on the ground behind them, hitting the ground in their front. Some whizzing by their heads, they took shelter in the abandoned restaurant that Ford was in.

"What do we do, if they have thermal? They can see us no matter what we do." Kenny asked, wondering what the colonels could do to fight against the terrorists.

"Kenny, I've brought along a rocket launcher. It is still in the sub, go and retrieve it. It should be able to clear out this squadron." Ford suggested, remembering the RPG in a large case back in their submarine. Kenny instantly nodded his head and left out of the building, heading back towards the beached submarine.

It was a stalemate for a good few minutes, no side making advance towards each other. Both sides were bracing for a charge from their opponent, the only noise through the strangely intense silence was the sounds of the cool breeze, and birds chirping when they could land. Kenny came walking back to the square, where the abandoned theatre, store, and restaurant stood.

"As you can see, I've got the RPG. I've got an idea." Kenny explained, showing Ford the rocket launcher before he explained to the colonels his idea that they would unfurl upon Kaiyo and his squadron of Red Bamboo men.

Kaiyo and his men were hiding within cover as the smoke cloud from a smoke grenade began to fade away, from the corner of his eye, the jap seen one of his men whip out another smoke grenade. Kaiyo gave him a nod of the head with a serious look on his face, the terrorist hurled the smoke grenade at the entrance of the 2nd half of the ruined town.

Between the two halves of this chunk of the city, there was a large stone fountain that no longer had water within it, the statue and overall structure had been overcome by moss and vines. It was a large open area with little spots for cover, no man's land in this scenario.

As soon as the smoke grenade popped open with the great amounts of smoke shooting out, the colonels opened fire on the smoke blindly. Most of the bullets missed the terrorists, who were hiding in cover. They could all see the flashes through the smoke, once the rapid booms of gunfire stopped, the terrorists decided to make their move.

"Te ren-dan!" A terrorist was heard screaming, this was Japanese for "grenade!" as the colonels and Ford Brody all knew. All of the basic foreign languages had to be mastered before anyone could sign up to be in the G-Team.

The colonels and Ford Brody braced themselves for a blast as they continued to hide in their cover, the explosion was heard, followed by the noise of what sounded like a statue or some sort of smaller building crumbling to pieces, breaking up all over the square.

Kenny leaned out of cover to the that the stone statue in which was on top of the fountain had been destroyed by the grenade blast, this would give him the perfect amount of time to fire the rocket. He placed the rocket down as Laura began to unload the rockets next to him, he would place the rocket into the chamber before firing.

For Kaiyo and his men, it was nothing but intense silence as they patiently waited for the first sign of attack from the G-Team colonels, the terrorists began to file out of cover to load their weapons again, due to the extreme silence, Kenny could hear them moving around.

Within seconds there was a loud boom and there was a loud whisper in the wind as the rocket burst through the wall of smoke and burst, creating a decent sized fireball that sent several men flying into the walls, even killing some. The blast was enough to knock Kaiyo off of his feet and into a doorway, had he been just five feet closer to it, he would have been killed.

"Fall back! Fall back! Kotai suru! Kotai suru!" Kaiyo screamed, his terrorists that were still standing began to move backwards into another area of the town, repeating their leader's orders incase if anybody else didn't get the memo.

Kenny smirked with satisfaction as he heard the Red Bamboo terrorists retreating from the gates, none of them were coming towards the colonels. He looked back at Ford and nodded with the same arrogant grin on his face, Laura and the others emerged out from cover.

"We got them scampering like little bitches. Should we press forward or no?" Laura asked as she approached beside Kenny and Ford, they both looked at their general.

"Yes, our intentions are to destroy them before they can get too big of a threat. We need to put upon them, maximum pressure. If we had more troops, this could have been finished in mere seconds potentially." Ford answered, the group of seven marched forth with Madison and Mark Russel coming in late, waiting until the squadron was at total safety within the next zone.

"Shit, this part of town is huge.." Mark gasped as he entered through the gates, seeing how massive this new chunk of the town was.

"This section is so huge, it could rival the size of my wang." Kenny jokes, only to get hit in the side by Ford's elbow, it was to shut him up.

"No time for jokes Kenny, we have no idea where those bastards could be." Ford said sternly and sharply, although Kenny did see Laura giggling a bit.

"Yeah, cut it out." Mark Russel added on, causing Ford to turn around and snap at the two of them.

"Both of you cut it out, please. This could be a very dangerous situation!" The general screamed, putting them in their place.

"Dad, the radiation is picking up a little bit more. Almost like something is getting closer to us." Madison warned, getting her father to look at the device in her hands. The radiation levels had stopped, but they were gradually getting higher and higher by the second.

"Ford, I think you might want to take a loo-" Suddenly, Mark was cut off by a loud bang, following with ringing in his ears. Madison fell behind a wall, pulling her father with her to safety, the colonels took cover as well.

There was the blurry sounds of gunfire coming from down the street that they had just entered. Ford took out a grenade and hurled it down the street, while he was still going through the dizziness of the flashbang.

Laura came up behind Kenny and patted his shoulder, getting his attention. The man turned around to face her.

"Give me the RPG. Cover me." Laura requested, Kenny smirked and handed the rocket launcher to his partner.

"Let's do this." Laura boldly said as she rolled out of cover, Kenny bounded out from behind the wall and began to fire at any terrorist he seen.

The terrorists didn't get a chance to get Laura as Kenny was downing one after the other, Kaiyo remaining in cover position. Laura fired the rocket, sending it spiraling down the street and bursting. The shrapnel ended up killing some of the remaining terrorists of the Red Bamboo squadron.

Now there was just five members of the squadron remaining, with Kaiyo being the fifth one. He was infuriated at how a squadron of twenty four people was bested by only a squad of seven colonels.

Now the G-Team colonels began to move in, finding their own cover and then reloading all of their weapons. Perhaps they could take down Kaiyo just as he was getting some offense in on Monarch, until the radiation levels spiked high.

"I'm getting a large dot on the radar, closing in. Radiation levels are climbing higher at a rapid pace!" Madison warned as the ground softly began to tremble, but the trembling only got more violent as the large creature approached them.

Mark Russel turned towards his daughter, in his head, hoping that the creature wasn't a titan. If this growing threat was a titan, everyone in the vicinity could be in danger within minutes.

"We'll have to find out when it gets here unfortunately." Madison sighed, holding on to hope that whatever it was, would be in the realm of being benevolent.

The four Red Bamboo soldiers met up with Kaiyo within the safe confines of a nearby building, dangerously close to where the colonels were taking cover at.

"We can't let those assholes beat us down, how the hell can we go from twenty four down to five?" Kaiyo growled to his four men that remained of the squadron, there was several more back at the camp in which was further away from where they stood.

There was an explosive boom, and the wall behind the five terrorists burst down. Sending bricks and rubble towards them. Two of the five were crushed while all the others took cover behind a counter, it was a pharmacy that they were taking shelter in.

Almost as soon as the terrorists found their shelter behind the counter, the noise of rapid fire bullets were heard. Kaiyo could hear the bullets smack into walls, furniture, and the counter. Some went over their heads and smashed into the wall behind them.

"Guchi no musuko ni te g-dan o nageru.." Kaiyo whispered to the Red Bamboo terrorist in which was next to him, the terrorist nodded and pulled out a grenade.

Within seconds, a cloud of dirt shot up from the ground and it covered the colonel squadron's vision for a good bit while they remained in their own cover. On Madison's radiation device, it had spiked up higher by a significant amount. The radar shows the large creature was right behind them..

Kaiyo peeked out of cover and looked up to see a large reptilian tail swing over the alleyway, a large rush of wind swooping down into the alley. His heart began to race, he wasn't expecting a beastly megafauna to be standing above them.

"Titan, titan!" He screamed as the reptilian titan shown its face, it looked strikingly similar to Godzilla's saurian like head, yet it was different. It had fins on each side of the head, right next to the ears. The head was also shaped slightly different, but it was still similar enough for people to confuse this beast with the king of the monsters.

The terrorists then focused on the one hundred fifty foot tall beast that was looming over them and the colonels, the G-Team five wasn't able to do anything, the monster was right over their heads, if it took one more step, they would be crushed.

"We need to get the hell out of here.." Kenny whispered over to Ford, there was a loud roar, they could see that the terrorists and even Kaiyo was trained on whatever it was that was outside.

"They're distracted, throw a smokescreen and we'll dip." Ford ordered, Laura took a smoke grenade from her tactical vest, hurling it out into the alleyway. Within seconds, a cloud of smoke was created for the colonels to escape through.

As the colonels ran down the street, they heard another bellowing roar. Kenny looked over his shoulder to get a better look at what was attacking. His eyes widened at what it was, it looked like the big G.

"What the hell is that thing!?" He shouted as the monster plowed through the building that the squadron was just sitting in.

"Madison, record the bio-acoustics. We can probably use the ORCA on that thing later on once we find out more information." Mark Russel suggested, pausing to protect his adult daughter as she got down on one knee in a submissive position as she fiddled with the device, it started to record the growls and roars of this beast.

"Get into the basement, go, hurry!" Kaiyo shouted to his remaining men of the squadron, he had opened up the door in which would lead to the cellar, but he was too late as the walls caved in on them all. Kaiyo was barely able to escape, the blast of air knocking him down the stairs and breaking a few of his bones.

He would soon pass out, wouldn't be able to wake up until hours later, the roars of the saurian titan getting more blurry as the seconds ticked by. The jap picked up a transceiver and would send a message to one of the Red Bamboo colonels.

"Retreat, get out of there while you still can.." Kaiyo groaned before blacking out within the basement, the colonels and the Russels continued to make their escape back from where they had come from.

The reptilian beast looked down at the colonels and the two scientists as they made a break for it through town, back towards the beach, where they had landed their submarine at. It snarled at the seven, as if it didn't want any human or other creature to be there, showing that it was very territorial.

As the gang of seven ran towards the beach, they discovered that this thing had smashed through buildings in order to get to where they were. Kenny was the first one to start thinking of why it had came for them and the Red Bamboo.

"Ya know, I don't think that monster was on anybody's side!" He screamed right when the monster let out another bellowing roar at them, then a massive footstep was heard, echoing across the ruins of Isla De Mara.

"Well, we've got to stop that thing before it can harm innocent lives!" Laura answered, the seven were slowly but surely getting closer to the beach. They crossed through the square and entered the other part of town, originally, this part was just as large as the other, but due to the mighty winds produced by Rodan back in 2019, it had been reduced to rubble.

The monster didn't charge at them; instead, it simply marched towards them slowly. Like a villain in a slasher film, slow and methodical pacing with every footstep. The behavior of this titan seemed like that of Kong's, a defender, territorial, yet peaceful when it discovered true intentions of benevolent beings.

After navigating through some cracks in the buildings and darting through an alleyway, the seven had discovered their submarine, it had been moved from where it was originally laying. The submarine that Kaiyo and his squadron had stolen, it had been destroyed and clawed up.

After taking a moment to have a sigh of relief, the seven hurried to get into the submarine. Everyone was in shock after what they had just gone through. What was almost sure victory against Kaiyo's men and his squadron, had been squandered by this Godzilla looking beast.

"Kenny, take control of the sub. I'll hold 'em off." Ford commanded as everyone began to enter back into the submarine, climbing down the ladder to get inside with the latch being opened.

Everyone held on to their seats and any other equipment around them, tightly. Hoping that Ford Brody could defend everyone from this titan, but they knew that mere rockets wouldn't damage it. Hopefully, the rockets would be able to phase it though.

Laura accompanied Ford with a sniper rifle type weapon, it would actually fire a tracking dart into the body of this monster. The beast was gaining ground as the submarine started to travel further and further out into the water, but due to the appearance of gills on the beasts throat, the seven knew that this titan could dwell in waters.

Ford fired the rocket, it spiralled towards the creature that was getting closer and closer. It wasn't too far away from the shore now, it let out a roar as the rocket slammed into its torso, it wasn't a roar of pain, but a roar of rage.

"As long as we're here, we are it's damn enemy. So how about you hooligans quit pissing it off!?" Kenny screamed as he drove the submarine further and further out, getting it farther away from the shore.

"I cannot believe we got dragged into this shit.." Mark groaned with a sigh, putting his face into the palm of his hand in disbelief.

Laura fired the tracker, it whistled through the air, traveling at a high speed before landing into the thigh of the monster, the face of the saurian shifted and contorted in confusion as to what was sticking into the leg.

"Alan, check out the tablet for the tracker!" Laura called out to Alan Haas, his partner handed him the device in which was connected to the ORCA.

On this tablet, it contained loads of the titans that they had collected bio-acoustics for. It also contained the territorial routes of all them, even Kong, who was always lumbering around his Skull Island home in the same general areas.

Alan Haas flipped through the routes until he discovered one that was labeled as 'unknown titan,' and he saw a red dot moving towards them, a red line following behind it.

"Found it!" Haas called out in response to Laura, he noticed that Ford and the blonde was climbing down the ladder as the latch began to close.

"The thing isn't too happy that we're here, so we need to dive down deep into the depths if we are to lose it." Ford suggested, patting Kenny on the shoulder.

"Imma take this baby into hyperdrive, ever seen the movie Star Wars?" Kenny asked with a raised eyebrow and a joking smile on his face, Laura sharply elbowed him.

"No time for jokes, Kenny. We've got to get moving."

Kenny chuckled at his partner's response, he nodded his head and started to drive the submarine down beneath the waves. The seven of them aiming to finally escape the beast for now..

* * *

**A/N: This has got to be one of the longest chapters in my monsterverse so far, wow! Expect more chapters soon, I am gonna go back to updating my Red Dead Redemption Fanfic, the Marston Gang. I promise to keep this story in check though, I've got big plans for the next four stories after this one too! **

**As always, feel free to leave a review of this chapter, the story overall. Give constructive criticism, it is always welcomed so that I can improve on my writing as I progress through this series. Also, I am planning on writing a solo Behemoth story. It is something that has been on my mind for quite some time, so please PM me some ideas for a Behemoth story!**

**One last thing, be sure to not just PM me ideas about the Behemoth story, but please feel free to leave me some ideas for any other Custom Monsterverse story entry!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3: Myths and legends, kings and queens)

Some time had passed, the seven had escaped far enough away from the shores of Isla De Mara. Laura sat alone on a chair, looking down at the floor with a defeated sigh. Although the squadron of colonels came close, they still were short of killing Kaiyo Hanson, he was still alive, and the Red Bamboo was still strong.

A single tear leaked from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks with a black streak due to her makeup sliding off thanks to her tears. She clenched her fists tightly, her depressed look turning into that of rage. She was infuriated that Kaiyo managed to get away with killing her mentor, and she was even more angered at how she had been crying, the beautiful blonde always thought that crying was a sign of weakness, especially being in the G-Team.

"Why the long face, babe?" Kenny was heard asking from right in front of her, she was slightly startled, not expecting Kenny to be there, yet she was happy nonetheless.

"Oh, Kenny. I wasn't expecting you to be here." Laura said with a slight chuckle, wiping away the wet marks that her tears had left behind, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Kenny wouldn't be fooled so easy as he saw the dark streaks of mascara and makeup.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you." He answered, tugging a chair out from a supply closet and taking a seat right in front of the beautiful Russian born blonde.

"Oh, it's fine. I am upset though.." She sighed softly, her look of disbelief returning to the floor, looking down at Kenny's boots.

"What's wrong? Feel free to tell me. I'm here for you."

"I am upset at the fact that I failed to save our mentor, I really let myself down. I'm sorry if I let you down, I am even more upset that we failed to kill that son of a bitch when we had a chance."

Kenny placed his hand on Laura's shoulder and patted her gently, a warm smile coming upon his face, one that soothed the blonde's soul.

"Laura, you're not a failure in my eyes. You are perfect, when we were training and sparring with one another in the academy under the tutelage of Jackson Barnes, I knew you would come far. We've been through thick and thin, we are still here. You can never let me down, you can only improve, as perfect as you are, you can get better. Me and you, we will be role models to all of the rookies. Me and you are gold standards in a company full of great people, just remember this conversation, we still have a chance to blossom like the most beautiful of diamonds." Kenny spoke in a soothing, calming, charming voice to Laura.

"Kenny.. I-I.." A few tears began to roll down her cheeks and she began to wipe away the tears, but Kenny suddenly wiped them away for her.

"It's okay Laura, I understand the pain and the tears that leak from your amazing eyes." He tried to speak but Laura spoke immediately.

"But, you don't understand Kenny. Crying is a weakness.."

"Crying is not a weakness, that is what the cowards say. That is what people who try to be tough say, crying is no weakness. Tears show heart, they show emotion. It is okay to cry, I know who you are. You are a gorgeous determined woman who has put herself through emotional trauma and physical pain to get where you are now, tears don't define you. You have a great, pure heart, a very fiery and determined one at that. The best people in the world, those that are living and those that have passed away and have been immortalized as legends, they share the same heart as you. Your attributes are rare in this wicked world, it is what makes you special. One day, our status shall be so great that we will be immortalized forever in a bronze statue. Not as a role model to rookies and G-Team soldiers of the future, but a role model to the whole world."

It was then that Laura and Kenny looked into each other's eyes, their windows to the soul appearing to twinkle as they shared loving expressions. Kenny had filled Laura's shattered heart with hope, his words empowered her. The two of them heard a door opening from down the hall, they could see the silhouette of Ford Brody from where it had been opened.

"Hey, I need you two to come help us out. Radar is detecting a shit load of objects in the distance, I've got no clue what they are." Ford warned, the radars had detected several fairly sized dots, or perhaps they were clusters of smaller objects, not too far from where their submarine was.

"Alright!" Kenny called back in response, getting up from his chair and gently patting Laura on her shoulder, causing her to give him a sweet smile again.

The two entered the control room, where everyone else was at. Kenny glanced at the monitor on the radar to see all of the dots, some bigger than others. Alan Haas looked over at Laura to see her bloodshot eyes from how hard she was crying.

"Is she high?" Alan joked, getting a rough nudge from Andy William's shoulder, Laura didn't care as she was focused on the radar.

"Turn on the light, we can probably see what we are in for." Kenny suggested, Mark Russel was on edge about what those dots were on the radar, his daughter appeared to be somewhat worried.

"I swear to God, if there is a whole horde of those same things that we are running from, living down here. I will shoot myself." He groaned, ready to accept the reality of the situation if his theory proved to be true.

The light at the front of the sub flashed on, the camera catching everything on film. It was shown on a large monitor within the control room, they appeared to be right in front of a wrecked ship. This was no ordinary ship though, it was a very old, rotten one, made out of wood. This ship had to have dated back to the 1700s at most, almost all of it was covered in barnacles and beautiful oceanic debris that made it look like an actual large piece of coral, but it was obvious that this was an ancient shipwreck.

That wasn't the only thing laying around where they were, as the submarine began to go upwards. The crew within got a better look at what they were seeing, what they saw, shocked them all.

There was old airplanes from World War 2, covered in barnacles and rust. There was more than seven of these planes laying here, all fairly close together. A large cruise ship was seen, it appeared to be more recent. This was the cruise ship that was attacked by the godzilla esque reptilian beast that had been reported in the newspaper only recently.

On a large mound of sand or debris, layed five jets that went missing back in 1945 during a training session. In the distance, a martin mariner plane was seen partially buried under sand and rock.

There was another ship that had vanished in 1918, the USS Cyclops. It had rotted so much that pieces of it began to fall off, some were even dangling from the mangled remains of the ship. Further away was a ship that met a similar fate, the USS Scorpion, which had disappeared in 1968.

As the submarine continued to float up further and further, the more shipwrecks, and wrecks in general, they seen. It was a graveyard of ships, planes, and various other things. They all looked at each other in stunned silence.

"Ford, where are we?" Laura asked, her voice sounding as if she already knew the answer. The scenery spoke for itself, they were at the bottom of the Bermuda Triangle..

"Were at the triangle, which means OutPost 54 shouldn't be so far away." Ford said, taking a close look at all of the monitors to see if they were malfunctioning, thankfully, none of them were.

As the Monarch submarine traversed through the valley of doomed vessels, the large clusters of red dots began to go away. What would be in front of the submarine now, was two massive dots. Larger than the clusters, this had to be two titans, there shouldn't be no wreckage pile as massive as these dots were implying them to be.

"Shine the lights at full power, we need to see what this is.." Ford said, part of him wanting to man the guns on the submarine.

The max lights boomed on, shining and illuminating the front of the submarine for many miles. Again, what they saw shocked them all. Far in the distance, at least five miles, were two giant pyramids. These pyramids were in perfect condition and seemed to be glowing or shining despite being in the pitch black waters of the ocean floor.

The silence of the ocean, combined with how perfectly still everything seemed to be, made these pyramids somewhat ominous. They were a pleasant sight to see regardless, a beautiful emerald glow emitting from these two pyramids.

"Should we proceed? This is the Bermuda Triangle. I don't want something to come out of those pyramids and bust this sub, we need to get as far away from here as possible." Mark Russel suggested, followed by a nod of agreement from Madison Russel.

Ford Brody and Kenny Anderson manned the guns, proceeding towards the pyramids, expecting anything at this point. As they got closer to the massive pyramids, they discovered that the structures weren't as big as once thought. These pyramids were around eight hundred feet tall, towering over the most well known pyramids in the world.

To their right and to their left, there were rows of giant pillars that would lead to the pyramids. These pillars had illustrations of large saurian creatures with spines on their backs, including one that looked strikingly similar to what had attacked them at Isla De Mara hours ago. One of them had what appeared to be a large turtle roaring at Godzilla, there were a few more illustrations that were of unknown creatures.

"Incredible.." Madison gasped in awe of all of these illustrations, these were products of their time. Detailing untold history that had been forgotten for God knows how many years, the crew began to notice large mounds in the ground. Some of these mounds had illustrations on them too, one of them had a massive hole on the side.

"Don't go in there, that would be very unwise." Alan warned, gazing into the hole on the mound. This could be a gateway to the Hollow Earth, or perhaps something else entirely.

"How about we get out of here before anything else happens? Does that sound like a good idea?" Mark Russel asked, not wanting to spend anymore time down in this dark, mysterious abyss that was the Bermuda Triangle.

Andy Williams decided to tag along with Mark Russel and agree to what the man was saying, he did not want to end up dead in these dark waters.

"Mark is right, Ford. We best get to our Outpost as quick as possible before we end up like all of these ships and planes." He said, Ford understood his men and their concerns. He began to guide the submarine towards Outpost 54, staying fairly close to the ocean bottom so they wouldn't get sucked down into the clutches of the triangle.

Back at Isla De Mara, Kaiyo and the Red Bamboo had brought themselves back together after everything went off the rails when the saurian titan had intercepted their battle against the squadron of colonels.

"We have to kill that thing, we would have had those bastards if it didn't show up.." Kaiyo said to one of his men that was standing in front of his desk, he was infuriated at how another chance to cripple the G-Team and Monarch, had been squandered by a titan.

"How do you suppose we do this? Dealing with them is hard enough already." The soldier asked, finding that Kaiyo's goals were getting more insane to accomplish.

"A new weapon was used back in 2019 when Godzilla was fighting Ghidorah out in those waters, it was dubbed as the Oxygen Destroyer. It was supposedly a prototype, Monarch has been attempting to make a full powered version and the most up to date design. If the prototype was enough to stop Godzilla's heart, just imagine what a completed weapon could do." He explained with a devious grin growing on his face.

"How are we going to get those weapons? We don't even have any sort of blueprints or instructions on how to create it.." The soldier asked, once again questioning his leader.

"I've got a smuggler in Monarch, he has been working with me for quite some time. He was last seen up in Boston at the Global Defense Force organization, at that location, they are testing out new weaponry, testing out their own organic titans, and training an already amazing G-Team to be a more deadly force."

Kaiyo got up from his chair and walked down the hall into another location, he grabbed the phone from off the wall and dialed up the number of his anonymous colleague that was working within Monarch.

"Kon'nichiwa, kaiyōdesu. Anata wa mada mēzā bakudan no aojashin o okurimashita ka? Sugu ni hitsuyō ni narimasu." The crazed jap spoke to his colleague on the phone in his japanese language, not wanting any potential traitors to hear what he was saying.

Kaiyo hung up the phone moments later, clapping his hands in some sick delight. Hell, he was even laughing, overjoyed with his own arrogance that he could potentially end this titan's life.

"Otoko wa ōsamadesu" He said to himself, folding his arms and propping his legs up on the table that he sat next to. All in one day, he was able to lower morality and hope significantly to the colonel squadron and had the device to end a titan's life.

(Outpost 54, Castle Bravo)

The colonels stood in a large control room with the blast doors closed, no titan was looming around their facility. It was a sigh of relief for them, they had got to the outpost at the right time.

"How is the tracker coming along for the thing?" Mark Russel asked as he walked into the room from down the hall, holding a glass of wine in his hand.

"Current tracking says that the beast is heading towards Ireland, the path is being projected towards that area. Territorial routes are so far, unknown." Dr. Stanton explained, the predicted path that the monster was taking appeared on the large screen in the room, to which everyone gazed upon.

It shows a map of the world, with the monster leaving a trail from where it was last seen at Isla De Mara. So far, the beast had made it halfway out to the Atlantic Ocean, the thing was heading upwards slightly going for the UK or Ireland.

"Well I'll be damned, we just got here and that thing is halfway there!" Kenny exclaimed with surprise in the tone of his raised voice, wondering if there was any time to get ready to protect Ireland or the United Kingdom from this monster.

"It's an amphibious titan, what do you expect?" Laura sighed, uploading pictures of the beast onto the computer.

A picture of the titan appeared on the screen, it was when they had made it safely to the submarine and were rolling out to sea to make an escape. The first thing that almost everyone pointed out, is that it looked similar to Godzilla with how the body was shaped.

"My gosh, guys, did you get attacked by Godzilla?" Stanton asked with a slight chuckle, wanting to bury his hand in his palms for the squadron pissing off one of the world's most greatest protectors.

"No, it is not. This thing is around one hundred and fifty feet tall at most, the true height of it is unknown but that is my best estimate." Madison replied, the whole room went silent.

"So if that thing looks so similar to Godzilla, what is it doing being so much smaller than a full grown specimen of his kind?" Alan Haas questioned, a worried feeling growing within him.

"It means that the thing is still a child, the real question is, where is big momma?" Stanton asked, looking directly at Haas.

"I've got no clue, from what we've studied about Godzilla's kind in the past. Is that his kind lived in small tribes of just a few members, they moved as a pack. Now I don't know if that mentality was broken after the Muto parasites starting screwing the natural order up all of those years ago, but the mother of this thing has got to be somewhere close." Kenny added on.

"Please don't tell me you attacked the thing.." Stanton went on to say, his voice full of worry.

"Sorry to burst your bubble chap, but we did." Ford Brody answered, marching into the room.

"Ahh for Christs sake, you've done it now!" Stanton cried out before breaking into nervous laughter.

"Well we can't just sit back and let that thing attack us? We've gotta defend ourselves." Andy Williams answered for the colonels and Ford.

"You've got a name for this thing, Madison?" Mark asked, his daughter had taken Dr. Chen's place as well as Emma Russel's place after they were both killed.

"I've done a lot of digging after placing the image on search, I've got a few descriptions. Back many years ago, legends called these things Gorgo, the adults were known as Ogra. These creatures lived alongside Godzilla, or were close relatives to his species as ancient cave paintings depict these things." Madison explained, the monster that they happened to be all dealing with was known as a Gorgo, according to legends.

"Fitting, since there was a dinosaur known as Gorgosaurus." Kenny answered.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. I'm afraid that we cannot sit on our asses for too long, or else those poor people in the UK or in Ireland are gonna be in danger of getting an ass kicking from Gorgo.."


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4: Attacking Gorgo)

The colonels stood in the submarine, riding with Ford Brody. It was a race against time to save Ireland or the UK from the saurian beast, they had no clue of what hurt it, but they were surely going to try.

The monitors were constantly recording Gorgo as he made his way up towards the European countries, the G-Team submarine in hot pursuit despite being further away. Kenny was fearing for people's lives in that direction.

"Use the ORCA, and draw that son of a bitch away from the land. It will save us a shitload of time, and probably save lives in the process." Mark Russel suggested, Madison held the device in her arms.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Russel, but if we choose to do that. We would be risking our own lives, and we are the only ones that can stop that monster." Ford explained, focusing on the path that Gorgo was taking, the submarine following it every mile.

"Risking our lives? Isn't that what you guys are supposed to do?" Mark growled, already getting irritated that the colonel squadron couldn't do something so much more simpler and easier.

"Mark, can it." Laura said sternly, instantly shutting the aging man up with his daughter staring at the beautiful blonde with an intimidated expression.

"Can't we just use the ORCA to lure Godzilla to wherever Gorgo is heading? He can easily stop him?" Madison asked, deciding to speak up. Had she been trained in any sort of martial arts or combat, she would sound more bold and defiant, instead she sounded scared.

"We don't want to annoy the Big G, Monarch has discovered that ancient humans used these titans for war, look how that turned out." Kenny answered for Laura when she went to speak.

"How did it turn out?"

"The titans were enraged that they were basically enslaved by humanity to do their dirty work, so they went on a campaign of destruction against Hollow Earth kingdoms, igniting a war between humankind and titans."

"Who won?"

"Who do you think? Giant 300 foot monsters going against an army of enemies that are essentially ants against them, to make matters worse, those ants had shitty weaponry compared to the ones that we have today in age."

Madison now understood why Monarch didn't resort to Godzilla each time trouble occurred, it could ignite another civil war between man and monster. Monarch and the GDF knew that they had to be very careful when handling situations like these, they had little to no room for mistakes.

"Don't you think harming the child of a titan could cause a shitshow too?" Alan Haas asked, starting to think of the whole situation in which was unfolding.

"Look, we have the technology to bring all of the titans to their knees. I think we have nothing to be afraid of." Kenny answered to Alan's worried question.

"I think killing a fellow titan in Godzilla's kingdom would piss the big G off, we don't want to start a war with these things. We don't want to destroy all monsters." Mark Russel blurted out.

"How about all of you quiet down about war with the titans, how about we keep that in the back of our minds until the situation arises. Let's pray that we don't go to war with them." Ford growled as he looked over his shoulder, growing tired of hearing the constant bickering between his squadron and the Russels.

(A few hours later)

The squadron had arrived on the Western shore of Ireland, quickly unloading equipment and climbing out of the submarine. They were ready for Gorgo this time, his bio-acoustics had been logged and his territorial routes were now known. The saurian titan had done a great deal of traveling despite being only a child, he could put himself in great danger traversing through the depths.

It was no time to waste, the people of Ireland could potentially be in trouble. They would have to find an obscure location far enough from any sort of towns or villages, Vergil Snow seemingly knew where to go as motorbikes were deployed out of the submarine for the squadron to ride down the roads.

"Leap Castle, surrounded by countryside. There are a few buildings on the same street as the castle, but we can evacuate them if there is anybody in those buildings. It'll take us around seven hours to get there. So we should consider stopping when we can." Vergil explained, showing the squadron a satellite image of Leap Castle. Indeed, it was surrounded by beautiful irish countryside, Alan Haas didn't seem to be buying it.

"We need to drive on these motorcycles to get there with all of our equipment… What makes you think we will not have to take multiple trips back to the coast and to the castle?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, not liking this idea. Alan Haas felt that the squadron should stay on the coast and protect Doolin County Clare from Gorgo if he is to come via the coast.

"Supplies are already there, somebody has prepared our arrival."

"Vergil, this better not be some sort of set up. If we get to that castle and there is no supplies, but a shit load of Earth's Rightful Rulers or Red Bamboo terrorists, you're getting fired on the spot." Ford Brody said sternly, giving Vergil a warning.

"Don't worry, it will be somebody familiar."

"It better be punk…" Kenny growled, his tone of voice coming off as a rather joking tone than Ford's serious one. The squadron liked to pick on the new guy of the G-Team, the only way Vergil had got in was through Ford's permission.

As Vergil had warned them, it would take them quite a while to reach Leap Castle. After several hours of multiple stops and bathroom breaks, they would finally make it. By the time they had reached the island, it was mid-day heading into the afternoon.

The squadron was tired, and many of them wanted rest, but as usual, Ford gave them a pep talk that woke them all up. The national hero was good at that, the squad quickly discovered that supplies were indeed loaded at the castle. They had taken the stone road up to the front of the castle and the look gave them all a chilling vibe, as if this castle had some sort of dark history to it. Their feelings were right.

They all looked at one another as they gazed on the castle, as they approached the front double doors, the tension in the air got stronger. As if they could feel a presence not wanting them there, Ford appeared to be the only one that was brave as he gripped his rifle tightly. Even Madison had taken a pistol out of the supply crate at the front of the castle, and she wasn't even trained.

"We've dealt with things far worse than ghosts or harmful spirits, we live in a world much worse than them. Stay sharp, be bold." Ford said with a hint of pride in his voice as he placed his hand on the door only for them to suddenly open from out of nowhere, everyone trained their guns on who opened the door. The person raised their arms in the air as a sign of surrender, but it would take just a few seconds for them to recognize who it was… it was none other than Brayden Snow.

"Brayden Snow? Well I'll be damned, I haven't seen you in a while." Ford chuckled as he extended one arm out for a handshake while the others took a moment to have a sigh of relief, Vergil was thrilled to see that his brother had survived the battle in Oakland between Yongary and Pulgasari not too long ago.

"It is nice to see all of you once again. I decided to take some time off, get my zen in ya know." Brayden said with a pleased smile, ushering the squadron to come inside of the castle.

"Are there any ghosts or harmful spirits in here?" Madison asked, her voice sounding worried and resistant to go inside.

"Yes," Brayden sighed. "I have been harmed by a few spirits, I've had my hair pulled. I felt myself being choked, heard voices. We are here for a reason bigger than ghosts though, we are here to protect innocent people from monsters. Don't fear the spirits."

"You all can go inside but I am not risking getting possessed or killed by something we cannot even see, suit yourselves. My daughter's life is more important to me, I've already lost a son and a wife, although she was a bit crazy, I still loved her. I cannot afford to lose any more people." Mark Russel said, hatefully gazing at the castle, regretting the decision to come here.

"Understandable, Mark. We still need you in this mission though, set up the ORCA and play Gorgo's bio-acoustics, we'll be needing him here sooner than later."

"That I will do."

The gunmen and woman of the squadron entered the castle bravely, while the Russels began to set up various titan tracking and frequency devices to attract Gorgo to the castle or the countryside around the castle. They will need to keep the beast at a distance.

"Where is the maser cannons and the other technological shit when you need them?" Kenny groaned as he entered the castle, a strong scent of dust and old aging stone slammed into his nostrils.

"Ladies and gentlemen, get into your positions in any way you see fit. We're gonna smoke this titan today or tonight!"

A throbbing filled the air and poured into the castle, the ORCA had been activated. The frequency matching Gorgo's, it was working, wherever Gorgo was.

(An undisclosed location)

Gorgo had swam into an underwater cave in which would act as a tunnel to swim through, the tunnel would soon turn into a large Hollow Earth pocket. This underwater cave was located in the waters right off of Inishmaan Island, not too far away from the Westernmost shore of Ireland.

Now, the beast was stomping through the large pocket. A few villages, ancient villages, had been built down in this cave. The only light sources was torches and a few large pools of magma that had been man-man through carving the pool in. It was made by ancient people that got lost at sea and somehow found their way into the cave through another way in, that other way in, hadn't been discovered yet by modern day citizens.

A sudden throbbing filled the air, causing Gorgo's highly sensitive ears to boom with pain, he bared his large fang like teeth and let out an angered growl of irritation. This pain was the type of pain that bothered and annoyed titans, and he had heard it before, although the frequency was much lower than this. The beast turned his head towards a large hole in the massive cave wall, it was another tunnel, except he would be running through it.

This tunnel had been made by many other subterranean titans and megafauna around the world in ancient times, several of these underground highways existed throughout the world. Some below the ocean even, he would be following the sound to where it reached the maximum volume. He would follow the sound until it became unbearable, Gorgo was in attack mode.

(Thirty minutes later)

The throbbing of the ORCA continued to boom throughout the area, echoing out into the beautiful fields of the countryside that surrounded Leap Castle, the sun had sunk beneath the horizon and the moon was visible.

Thanks to almost no civilization being around for a good few miles, the fields and area around Leap Castle was shrouded in an almost pitch black, it caused Mark and Madison Russel to enter the castle, despite some sort of feeling urging them not to.

The only source of light for the squadron was the torches within the castle that would cast eerie shadows on the walls, the feeling and the vibes within the castle didn't help it either. A sudden, droning buzz filled the room. It was a titan alert coming from one of the devices in which Madison Russel and Mark Russel had set up, a radar shown a large red dot moving towards the squadron's location.

"Titan inbound, ready up your rockets. We're gonna do the best we can against this thing!" Ford shouted to his men and woman of the G-Team, the squadron took their positions and aimed their rocket launchers through the windows.

The ground around them began to quake and shake, the radiation levels spiked around them all. Until there was an explosive boom out in a large field that everyone could see, Gorgo was seen rising from the hole he had created. The saurian beast had arrived and he wasn't happy, he snarled upon the castle, his senses were telling him that these annoying noises were coming from this tiny structure.

Gorgo slammed his foot into the ground and let out a massive roar, the castle was quite a ways away according to the squadron, however the size differences made Gorgo believe that he was closer to this annoying pile of bricks.

"Smoke 'em!" Ford ordered through his transceiver, the squadron fired their rockets in unison at the beast. The rockets spiralled right into the body of Gorgo, causing him to let off an annoyed growl, baring his teeth at the castle that had just attacked him.

"It would be nice if we have the flipping military out here!" Kenny shouted as he began to reload his rocket launcher, a few other members of the squadron were unloading round after round onto Gorgo as he approached, the bullets did absolutely nothing to the monster.

The saurian leaned forward, slamming his foot down onto the ground with a mighty roar of defiance. The frills on the sides of his head flaring, making a loud sound in which seemed similar to a rattlesnake's rattle, except with a lower pitch. From what Kenny could see, a rocket came in and nailed Gorgo right in the mouth as he bared his teeth once again.

It appeared that the teeth that the rocket burst on had forcefully blew them apart, seeming to stun Gorgo, but it would only take a few more seconds for the beast to become enraged. He broke out into a full speed charge towards Leap Castle, this caused Brayden to command the squadron rather than Ford, which came to them as a surprise.

"Fire at the very ground that son of a bitch stands on!" Brayden boomed, taking aim at the ground beneath the feet of Gorgo rather than firing at the beast that was gradually getting closer to the castle by the seconds.

"Are you dumb? Our target is that thing!" Kenny raised his voice, but Brayden snapped at him.

"Just fire at the damn ground for crying out loud!"

Rockets were fired upon the grassy fields that Gorgo charged through and something unexpected happened within a fraction of a second. Massive flames roared high into the skies, spreading at an alarming rate within seconds. As the squadron made their way to Ireland earlier, Brayden had been dumping loads of napalm across the beautiful fields.

The squadron was blasted with intense heat despite being several meters away from the flames, Gorgo was engulfed in the jellied flame. Brayden's angry scowl slowly formed into a sinister smirk as he seen the beast frantically looking around to take in what was going on.

The saurian had lost sight of the castle, all he could see was flames and black smoke surrounding him all around. Some of the flames had grown taller than him, he tried to free his mind of stress and continued to march through the flames. Fire did nothing to Godzilla's kind, not even a nuke could damage them.

"Finish the fucker off, deafen him!" Brayden ordered again, giving Madison Russel an intimidating stare. The aura and energy the 2nd in command general had over them all wasn't one of peace, but rather a violent warmonger.

"Cover your ears!" Madison warned as she turned on a device in which would emit a high frequency blast, human ears could be deafened if they weren't covered up. The squadron dropped their weapons and placed their hands to their ears as tight as they could.

Madison turned the frequency higher and higher, having put on some ear muffs to drown out the sound as it got louder and more painful to hear. The noise was even more painful and dreadful to Gorgo, as he walked through the flames, his ears were pierced by a high frequency buzz that caused blood to gush out from his ears. His frills rattled and appeared to be tearing apart like paper, he let out a loud howl of agony before collapsing onto the fiery ground, digging a hole to tunnel through and escape it.

"Radiation levels are sinking low, radar shows Gorgo getting further away!" Mark shouted, trying to scream over the frequency as it began to die down as Gorgo left. Madison turning down the sound gradually and slowly before turning the device off completely.

The good thing was that Gorgo was gone, the bad thing was, there was a massive fire engulfing the fields surrounding Leap Castle. Road travel would be risky, everyone turned their shocked expressions to Brayden Snow.

"Colonel Snow, are you nuts?" Laura asked over to Brayden with a raised eyebrow, wiping off some beads of sweat from her forehead as the fires raged on the outside.

"If we didn't do that, we would be killed by Gorgo. Fires can't do anything to it, it was only to serve as a distraction. I know high frequencies can deafen titans if they are loud enough, the ORCA apparently damaged Ghidorah's ears enough to cause him visible pain. Imagine what we could do to other titans that try to harm us…"

"Yeah, but how are we going to get out of here? The only road is blocked off by fire at the moment." Ford asked, Brayden Snow pointed at Madison Russel for some reason.

"Maddie, find the bio-acoustics for Titanus Skylla. She'll freeze the flames so we can get out of here."

The squadron would have to wait for Skylla, it would be an excruciating wait for the titan in the intense heat. Trouble was brewing at Isla De Mara currently, the Red Bamboo was arming themselves up for combat against Gorgo.

Kaiyo happened to have a tracker of Gorgo much longer than Monarch did, he retrieved the tracker ever since 2017, when Gorgo was first sighted. Since this was before his ultimate betrayal of Monarch and the G-Team, he already had territorial routes of the beast. Gorgo frequently went to Ireland and other countries in that area for some unknown reason.

As the leader of the Red Bamboo sat in his office, he was sent a message from a spy over in Ireland. Kaiyo had sent spies of the RB into almost every country in the case of a new titan showing it's face or a potential Godzilla sighting.

Kaiyo noticed a strange fiery red glow in the sky somewhere over in the Irish countryside, it had to be from some sort of massive fire. From his tracking with Gorgo, he came to the correct conclusion that it came from this saurian monster. He shook his head in disbelief, he knew that it would be on the news in a matter of hours, or maybe even minutes.

Frustrated, the jap dialed up the senate itself. He would willingly be inviting himself to a senate hearing about the titans, he vaguely remembered when Dr. Graham and Dr. Ishiro Serizawa had been called in for the senate hearing sometime before the 2019 attacks broke out. He would be sending them a message…

"Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha Kaiyo Hansondesu. Kako sū-nenkan no saikin no sekai no dekigoto ni chūi o haratte ireba, taitan'notatakai ga keizai o hakai shi, watashitachi no aisuru toshi o heijun-ka shite iru koto ni kidzuku hazudesu. 2014-Nen ni Gojira ga Sanfuranshisuko o hakai shita nochi, Red banbū to yoba reru monsutā to notatakai o shien suru soshiki o setsuritsu shimashita. Subete no monsutā o hakai suru tame no buki o kudasai. Watashitachi wa kiken kara anzen ni narimasu…"

The message was for the senate of the United States of America, he only had wicked intentions for the monsters. He knew of places like Area 51, which was a classic spot for new weapon development. There were also other strange top secret military locations around the globe, where new weapons were being developed and some, even tested.

Alan Jonah and his Earth's Rightful Rulers organization was doing essentially the same thing, except the motives for the respective leaders of the ERR and the RB, were different from one another. Alan Jonah wanted human domination over the world, Kaiyo Hanson wanted the titans dead due to personal grudge he held against them. Both organizations were being funded by the governments around the world that looked to destroy all of the titans due to the consequences of a battle or a simple stroll through a city.

This would make problems for Monarch, the G-Team, and the GDF, only more troublesome. It always seemed like they were fighting a losing battle, Floyd Sanders should've been dead years ago. Alan Jonah should be in custody, poor Alison Ford should be taught right from wrong. Kaiyo Hanson should still be in interrogation, the ERR and the RB shouldn't even exist, but yet, they did.

Ford Brody had grown tired of the constant game of catch up being played by the Monarch factions and the anti-titan organizations. It always seemed that the ERR was one step ahead of Monarch no matter what, and even if Monarch went by the ERR, Alan Jonah and his bastards would catch up and start winning the race again.

The same thing could be said for the Red Bamboo, Kaiyo Hanson had been a snake in the grass the whole time and nobody in Monarch seen through him. It only became apparent that he wasn't an ally when his rage and anger started to take control.

To make matters worse, colonel Jerome Hunter had since betrayed Monarch due to influence by Floyd Sanders and his manipulative words. Thanks to the constant betrayals and traitors being found in Monarch, employees couldn't look at each other the same. Even the colonels within the lead squadron thought one of them to be treacherous at times, and that it was only a matter of time before another traitor showed his or her head.

Strangely enough, ERR had been completely silent when it came to the Gorgo situation. The last time they ever got involved in conflicts against Monarch was at the battle in Oakland not too long ago. Alan Jonah was aware of the Red Bamboo, but he didn't like Kaiyo Hanson thanks to his hard headed attitude towards almost everyone, ally or enemy.

The crazed jap that was Kaiyo Hanson had a foreboding god complex, he saw himself over everyone else and thought that he was 'superman without the cape.' He also believed that if he were to be successful in killing off the titans, the world should build golden statues of him, and rely on him to take care of any situation.

When Kaiyo's plans would be foiled or caught in conflict with the G-Team, his arrogant mind would cloud up with rage and he often lost himself in his madness. The only things on his mind was 'kill titans, repeat.' Some of his troops and employees even dubbed him to act like a brat throwing a temper tantrum when things didn't go his way, finding his outbursts comical.

It was imperative to not underestimate these anti-titan factions, especially Kaiyo Hanson's Red Bamboo. While he may seem like a child when his plans don't go as scheduled, he was one phone call away from using a devastating weapon. A person with a crazy mind like that of Kaiyo, could make him not only a threat to the titans, but a threat to humanity as well.

Now, time would tell of what would be happening within the next few days or hours. There was no telling what would happen, the conflict came to a standstill, for now…


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5: Conflict in West Virginia )

A couple of days had passed, Skylla successfully freed the G-Team from the reaches of the flames. Of course, her arrival was broadcast across the world. The fires remained a mystery but thoughts lingered on Monarch as being the ones who started it, angering the Irish folk and governments around it.

Kaiyo Hanson stood alone in the Senate Chamber, in a nice suit and his jet black hair slicked back with a nice shine to it. The jap had been called to the hearing a day prior, the G-Team general, Ford Brody, was also in Washington. He would be at a hearing almost instantly after Kaiyo's, perhaps it was fate that brought these enemies together.

The general sat patiently in a hotel room in which overlooked the roads and towns far below him within West Virginia, his ever watchful eyes occasionally peering out of the window to get a good look of the surroundings and how the weather was keeping. Kenny Anderson and Brayden Snow had tagged along for the ride, Ford had a strange feeling about this senate hearing, something fishy was in the air.

To kill some time, the general called up his wife and son to see how they were doing. Their home in Maine had been destroyed during the events of Rodan's attacks a few years ago, a new home had been built. A ranch home in North Dakota, out in a large field, completely isolated from civilization for a time of peace and quiet. Sam Brody had recently turned sixteen, he and his girlfriend were out eating at the Olive Garden for their third year anniversary of being happily in a relationship.

The phone began to buzz within the pockets of Sam Brody, he was so into speaking with his sweetheart, Destanee, that he almost didn't catch it until the last second. His girlfriend resumed eating her meal as he answered the phone, Sam wasn't expecting to hear his father on the phone. He firmly believed that Ford Brody was always alright, if his father could survive being around the MUTO'S and Godzilla's feet as they were fighting in 2014, surely he would be alright doing other activities.

"Dad! It is a pleasant surprise to hear from you again, how has it been going with you and your adventures around the world? Must be pretty rough on ya." Sam asked, curious to know how his dad had been doing ever since 2024.

"Everything is fine, all of these anti-Monarch factions and organizations can be a real PIMA sometimes, but everything his holding up to be okay. How is my Elle doing?"

"Mom's doing good, it is nice to hear that you are safe and okay as well. By the way, what does PIMA mean?"

"That's great to hear son, PIMA stands for Pain In My Ass," Ford chuckled. "How has school been coming along, are grades good?"

"Heh, yeah. Grades are doing good, just got a single C grade in one of my classes, other than that, all is good."

"I'm proud of you, makes me happy to see that you are coming along in your schooling. Has Destanee been treating you right, if she hasn't, I'll come up there and lay the smackdown on her." Ford joked with his son, Destanee overheard Ford's voice on Sam's phone. She casted a serious glare, though it came off as rather playful. Sam decided to play along with his father to mess with his girl.

"Ahh, she's been treating me right. These mood swings she goes through and periods can be a pain in the ass too." Sam joked around, Destanee playfully growled and then chuckled along with Ford and Sam.

"I've been taking care of the ranch dad, while you've been gone. Mama's been worried sick over you, when this whole ordeal is over with. You should come back and maybe see us for a bit, this work is hard stuff." Sam continued on, Ford smiled.

"Is it just because the work is hard?"

"Well," Sam said. "I also miss you, you run a risky job that could get you seriously hurt."

"I appreciate that Sam, I currently got a senate hearing to attend to in a matter of hours. It depends on how long the current one is taking. I promise you, when my hearing is over with. I'll be there."

As Ford spoke, he noticed a large dark colored van rolling down the street. The logo on the side of the van looked like the logo on the hat of the Red Bamboo, his eyes widened at the sight. Kaiyo Hanson or some informatives were in the city of Washington DC, it was time to spring into action right now. This could lead to the arrest of the crazy jap.

"I love you son, I've gotta get to work." Ford said before abruptly hanging up the phone on Sam, part of him regretting not hearing his son's voice. Every time the national hero sprung into action with his colonel squadron, it was life or death. Any moment could lead to his demise, it was something Ford Brody had to accept.

"Colonel Anderson, Colonel Snow. Red Bamboo van down in the road beneath us, I don't know what the hell is going on, but we've gotta follow it. Let's move!" Ford shouted, he was dressed in a nice suit with a bulletproof vest underneath it, so were Brayden Snow and Kenny Anderson, they followed Ford Brody into the elevator and were fast to hop into their own van that they had pulled up to the hotel in the night before.

"How are we going to stop those people, they are more than likely armed, we didn't come prepared for this, other than the fact that we only have pistols…" Kenny asked, following Brayden Snow and Ford Brody towards the Monarch van.

"In the back, Anderson!" Brayden snapped in a joking tone, Kenny rolled his eyes and hopped in the back. Ford didn't answer Kenny's question from moments ago.

"Uhh, Ford? What are pew pew guns gonna do to machine guns?" Kenny asked loudly, Ford didn't know how to respond.

"Look, we'll think of something. I have no clue what their intentions are, so how about we three focus on getting them assholes."

The Monarch van zoomed down the road after the Red Bamboo van, the riders within the RB van already knew it was Ford Brody and the gang within the vehicle in which was in hot pursuit. Ford's mind raced, he had to swerve his van in and out of traffic as he chased after the RB van.

"Fire at the tires, slow this fucker down!" Ford shouted, Brayden and Kenny rolled down their windows and leaned out with their pistols, taking aim at the RB vans tires ahead of them. They fired a shot in which missed and hit the pavement, another bullet hit the back bumper of the van.

"Ittai nani ga okotte iru no!?" The driver of the vehicle screamed, causing two gunmen within the vehicle to lean out with their uzi's and open fire towards the Monarch van. This caused Brayden Snow and Kenny Anderson to lean back into the van and duck down for cover.

"Shit!" Ford shouted as the rapid fire bullets pelted his van, some even shattering the glass. He was in danger of getting shot right in the head, the national hero couldn't allow that to happen. He swerved behind another vehicle, the driver in that respective car got shot dead and took Ford's place for joining the afterlife.

"Ford are you nuts!?" Brayden shouted, he couldn't believe that he allowed the death of an innocent person just taking an everyday stroll through the city.

"His sacrifice won't be in vain!" Ford answered as he stepped on the gas pedal hard, the van zoomed up the road with the engine roaring loudly, he was taking a gamble as the front of his van collided with the RB one. The impact jolting the two vehicles hard, rocking the drivers and passengers around.

The gunmen in the RB van was knocked back into their seats, the driver was jolted and dazed. Leaving the van vulnerable to attacks, Ford ducked his head down as the rapid fire shots from the uzis burst into his van.

A helicopter flew in from above, it wasn't aiding Ford or the RB gunmen in any way. It was a getaway vehicle for Kaiyo Hanson, his senate hearing had been concluded. Weapons of mass destruction would be given to the Red Bamboo, he had successfully manipulated the US government into lending him almighty weapons that could devastate the lives of millions.

"Fasten your fucking belts!" Ford warned as he punched it, going around the RB van and speeding down the road. He took a sharp turn into another road, losing them for now. He began to wonder how far he was from the senate building as of right now, the national hero hoped that he wouldn't be too far away.

As Ford's van slid and skidded around on the roads, frequently coming close to crashing a few times. Brayden Snow and Kenny Anderson were knocked around in the back seat, it was absolute chaos in the streets as cars were smashed into. The doors of the car were just barely hanging on, a slight nudge could get them open. All of the windows had been shattered to bits, there were several dents in the van too. These hazards could increase the factor of any of the three G-team captains getting hurt or killed.

Even more bad news was coming in for them, Red Bamboo gunmen were hiding within the shadows of this large city in West Virginia, the capitol building and a few other major government structures had been rebuilt in WV after Washington DC was destroyed by Ghidorah in 2019, the process of rebuilding DC would take too long. Ford had gotten used to hearings at the old senate building in DC but now in this brand new location, he had no idea where it was.

"Siri gave me the dumbest fucking instructions on how to find the building!" Ford screamed in frustration as he pulled into an area with tightly packed traffic, causing him to groan and roll his eyes. While he was out of the thick of it and in the thin, he would be diving right back into the action as Red Bamboo terrorists poured out of a nearby alleyway.

"Ah shit…" Kenny groaned as he saw them moving towards them, firing at the vehicle with their pistols. The doors only having so much protection after the van took a great deal of damage, he loaded up his pistol and aimed at the shattered window.

When the shots began to ring out, the citizens didn't abide to the stop sign. They pushed forward en masse, the cars shoving each other forwards and some even going off the road. Kenny took a shot into his gut due to the fact that he wore a bulletproof vest beneath his fine suit, fake blood made it appear like he was wounded, catching the RB terrorist off guard.

Just as the Monarch van was getting overwhelmed, Ford found an opening in the moving rush of cars and punched the gas again, rushing the van forwards. The force of the sudden push forwards, knocked several RB terrorists away from the vehicle. The wind swung open one of the doors and the rush was strong enough to finally knock it off the car. The door went flying back and nailed one of the RB terrorists, making him fall on his ass.

Ford's eyes darted all over the place, trying to scan the area in a quick amount of time, trying to find clues of the senate building's location. No clues as of yet, making the national hero infuriated even more than he was already.

"Where the hell is that damn building!" Ford screamed at the top of his lungs, a gut feeling guided his eyes to look to the skies, his eyes catching a glimpse of a helicopter flying above them.

"The helicopter…" Ford continued, now starting to guide the broken van after the helicopter along the ground. Kenny looked at his general with a look of concern.

"A random ass helicopter is going to take us to the building? That is a ballsy move." Kenny said, Ford shrugged his shoulders as he continued to hurriedly drive amidst the chaos.

"I don't care, it is a godsend." Ford answered as he continued to follow after the chopper, he wouldn't let this potential opportunity slip from his fingers.

Meanwhile, Kaiyo Hanson was marching down the hall with two heavy set Red Bamboo bodyguards. The jap felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, he pulled it out and was alarmed when he received the notification of a Monarch van coming for him.

"Ā, kuso!" Kaiyo screamed, causing the two bodyguards to go on high alert. The leader of the Red Bamboo had no clue of how many of the G-Team was after his ass, but he had high bets it was the colonel squadron.

"How far away is that damn helicopter. I am gonna need it outside the door as soon as possible, we've got no time for this bullshit." Kaiyo growled silently as he and the two guards approached another hallway in which would eventually take the three of them to the exit of the building.

Several minutes went on to pass, though they felt like hours to Ford, Brayden, and Kenny. The senate building was right up the road, Ford knew the helicopter would take them right to where they wanted to be. What Ford wasn't expecting, is the helicopter landing right out in the middle of the road. The hero raised an eyebrow and then he was even more shocked to see none other than Kaiyo Hanson emerging from the senate building.

"There's the son of a bitch right there." Kenny growled, gripping his pistol tightly. The crazed jap was in their grasp for a third time, the colonels and the general were over it with Kaiyo. He had to get arrested as soon as possible, and now he was right there.

"Wait a minute, who is…" Brayden went to say as he saw a figure emerging from the bend, it was a beautiful blonde woman in a red and white leather battle suit, similar to Black Widow's from the Marvel universe. It was Laura Belinsky, she was here to attack Kaiyo.

The russian jumped on top of a car and leapt towards him, performing a frontflip through the air and landing on top of the crazed jap. She wrapped her legs around his head and shifted her weight down, sending him flying for a headscissors takedown, he tumbled down the stairs and rolled into a car. Now the colonel had to deal with the two bodyguards, but the three other colonels within the car watched in awe as she dealt with them quite fast.

She was elusive and quick, sliding underneath a guard and then jumping up behind him, locking in a sleeperhold. Arms tightening around his throat, he gagged and began to stumble back. She prevented him from falling by placing her feet onto a guardrail and throwing herself over his head, using his falling momentum to force him to crash into the second bodyguard.

"Kaiyo, I've come for you!" Laura screamed, her sexy russian accent showing. She usually shows off the accent when filled with rage, showing off her warrior side within her. The crazed jap growled as he climbed on top of the car, aiming to get inside of the helicopter to make an escape. Laura marched towards him, grabbing hold of his foot to keep him from leaving.

She felt confident until she was nailed in the face by a mule kick from Kaiyo, making her stumble back. The three other colonels climbed out of the car and charged the chopper, firing their pistols at the windshield of the aerial vehicle. One of the pilots was murdered, the other pilot remained and began to open fire using the turret guns of the chopper, forcing Ford, Brayden, and Kenny to take cover in the large mass of cars that clouded the street.

Alan Haas came in for the rescue from out of nowhere, lunging into the cockpit of the chopper from the side and taking out the other pilot, he went sailing to the outside, Kaiyo the only one within the helicopter now to deal with Alan. The colonel grunted in pain when he was struck in the knee by a kick from the crazed jap and then shoved out, dropping his pistol into the floorboard.

Laura was back up on her feet, advancing towards the chopper again, only to get decked by the butt of the rifle, she was again knocked back. Ford, Brayden, and Kenny began to charge at the chopper now that they had the chance, but they instantly went prone underneath a few vehicles as they seen Kaiyo going for the turret controls once again.

Laura was relentless in going for Kaiyo, she had been knocked away a good few times, but she kept coming after the jap. The russian was determined to take this bastard out one way or another, but then Vergil Snow appeared on the stairs of the senate building. He took aim at Kaiyos head from afar, and fired.

The bullet unfortunately was blocked by Laura's arm once she went to reach for the jap, giving her a flesh wound and causing her to yank the arm away. She looked back and mistook the young colonel for a Red Bamboo terrorist, only for her eyes to widen and realize it was really Vergil Snow.

"You fucking idiot!" She screamed as the helicopter began to slowly hover up, but then Andy Williams lunged onto the ledge of the helicopter, holding on tightly as it climbed higher into the air, ten feet above the ground. Kaiyo was getting away again, the brave colonel growled as he heaved himself up and stood on the landing skids, grabbing a hold of the door to try and open it.

"Andy!" Ford cried as the chopper climbed higher into the air, now it was fifteen feet above the ground. Kaiyo looked over and seen Andy's head in the window, he growled in anger before kicking the door at full force, causing it to swing open.

Andy wasn't knocked off, he held on tight as the chopper continued to get higher and higher into the air. He was risking his life for this mission, it was an ambush on Kaiyo that only Laura and Andy knew about, Alan Haas and Vergil Snow only tagged along while Ford, Brayden, and Kenny was in the area for a senate hearing. That senate hearing wouldn't be happening now as Andy tried to shimmy on the landing skids and enter the chopper, he wasn't wearing a bulletproof vest this time, his arrogant mind believed that they would have Kaiyo this time.

A well placed shot to the gut was waiting for Andy, connecting perfectly. He howled in agony and held on with one arm, his grip beginning to slip. Kaiyo continued to control the chopper's steering with one hand as he shot another round into Andy's gut for a second time in a row. This was enough to knock the colonel off the landing skids, and making him fall seventeen feet to the ground, landing on the roof of a car, putting a large dent in it.

The brave colonel coughed out blood and moaned in anger and regret, rolling off of the roof of the car and crashing upon the pavement. Several innocent civilians were killed due to the turret gun of the chopper and Andy could be potentially another victim, and one of the first colonels to fall.

The rest of the colonels rushed over to him, Kaiyo had gotten away for the third straight time. They almost had him again, but Vergil Snow accidentally fired at just the wrong timing, screwing up the whole plan. The bastard that was Kaiyo Hanson, was heard laughing as the helicopter began to fly away from the senate building.

"Andy, are you okay?" Alan Haas asked his lifelong friend, appearing to be quite concerned for his downed brother. The only thing that came out of Andy was an agonizing groan, spurting out blood from his mouth.

"He needs medical attention fast." Ford sighed, Laura quickly dialed 9-11 for the colonel. Thankfully a hospital was nearby, the streets were clearing out at last but the cars that contained dead citizens of West Virginia, stayed in place.

Brayden Snow sat against a nearby truck in which contained a dead victim within, holding his head in his hands. He looked shocked that this was happening, Andy could be dying. A lifelong best friend, dying to one of the most hated men among the squadron. All because Vergil Snow made a mistake, he would forgive his brother for now, but it would be hard for him to forget it if Andy died.

"Andy, hang in there man, help is coming." Kenny reassured in a calming voice, getting out a wrap for his wounded comrade.

Vergil Snow approached slowly from behind, he seen Laura's flesh wound on her arm. She was gritting her teeth in a mixture of pain and anger, the eyes of Alan Haas slowly directed themselves up from Andy.

"What is your major malfunction you idiot?" Alan growled through gritted teeth, his fists balled up tightly in rage. Everyone was on Alan Hass's side as he was fired up with Vergil Snow, reasonably so.

"It was just an accident, I want you to calm dow-" Vergil couldn't finish his sentence when Alan Haas snapped on him once again.

"You don't tell me what to do you inexperienced fool!" Haas shouted, approaching the younger colonel. Vergil began to back up, intimidated by this man that was enraged at his mistake.

"Everybody makes mistakes. Calm the hell down…"

"Oh for fucks sake Vergil, Laura had that son of a bitch and you fucked it all up. Andy is probably going to die, and it wouldn't have happened if you didn't fire at Kaiyo!"

"I was only trying to end it before he could get away, perhaps if that idiot blonde hadn't gotten in my way. I could've saved us potential years of a wild goose chase for that japanese clown!"

Hearing Vergil talk bad about Laura angered Kenny, who got up to confront the younger colonel.

"You don't try to put dirt on Laura's name, I'll fuck you up right here, right now. You are the lowest in command, I advise you to know where you stand!"

"It was a mistake, are all of you hardasses like this? I guess training really turned you people into good for nothing assholes."

Vergil's words about the colonel squadron's training now angered Ford Brody, he was the one who turned these average joes into badass warriors back in the training academy alongside Jackson Barnes, who had been killed by Kaiyo not too long ago.

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH WHEN YOU TALK ABOUT MY TRAINING!" Ford roared right in the face of Vergil, making him back up and even quiver in fear. The face of the national hero was red hot with anger, the veins showing on his neck and face.

"I'm just saying…"

"And now look at you, backing up like a little pussy ass motherfucker. What happened to your training, have you always been a little runt who will fail in following our footsteps. Your brother Brayden is our friend, but you, you're just his annoying younger brother to us." Alan Haas growled coldly, no remorse behind his words, and now Brayden Snow was getting in defense mode for Vergil.

"You don't deserve to work with us, you hurt Laura and that could be received as a treacherous act. We don't like any traitors on our team, especially when Jerome Hunter stabbed us in the back, including Kaiyo Hanson himself. If you want to act like a brain dead jackass, I can fire you from G-Team right now." Ford continued, Brayden had enough with almost the entire squadron harassing his younger brother for a mistake. He fired ten rounds into the air to get their attention towards him.

"Will you fucking assholes cool it? He made a mistake, not like we all haven't made any mistakes before. Laura herself made a mistake when she couldn't save Jackson Barnes, hell, all of us made a mistake when we lowered our guard down while we had Kaiyo in custody. We all have made errors, quit acting like a bunch of baboons and get Andy Williams to safety. Save your breath for another time!" Brayden shouted as loud as he could, Kenny approached him.

"Okay, sure, it is a mistake, but that bastard Kaiyo has gotten away for a third fucking time. Our back is against the wall right now and our numbers are getting cut shorter everyday, Germaine is in rehab and now Andy Williams will probably be out for a while. Jerome Hunter has betrayed us and Kaiyo Hanson has gone rogue. That is four god-damn people out of the squad, we are having less of a chance to get that japanese bastard into custody now. I'm tired of chasing his ass, we all are. This could've been our only damn shot, but it is fucked up again."

"We will get Kaiyo at some point, don't sweat it."

"Don't sweat it? He is already on our most wanted list, we still have to catch Alan Jonah and Floyd Sanders. They've done loads of damage to Monarch and to the G-Team, and now Kaiyo is getting up there as almost as dangerous as they are. With Jerome betraying us, who's to say that he won't become just as deadly too? The government is against us, the whole world is against us. We've been struggling to stay on our feet ever since 2019, it is 2026 you psychopath."

"Listen, we've been able to survive and weather the storms for the past seven years. We've busted our asses and have gotten hurt time and time again, I remember when we were in the training academy together. You were at the bottom of the barrel, getting your ass whipped. Now you are in the colonel squadron, you've come far. You've been beaten, but you have crawled out of the hole as a stronger man."

"Yes, but our problems are worse due to the looming threat of titans around the world. Godzilla can turn on us at any time, including several of those beasts. So we have human problems and titan problems, cracks are starting to form, Brayden. If we don't do something soon, those cracks will grow until we collapse. Who will save the world from the titans then?"

Brayden stopped talking when Kenny delivered that sentence, the reality began to dawn on the 2nd in command colonel of the squadron, yet, he remained optimistic.

"We've been pushed down the mountain again, we've been knocked from the ladder. Fallen from the house, but we've gotten back up again. Defeat is only a mindset, when we all sit on our ass and accept our failure to accomplish our goal, that is when we are defeated. Losing one battle doesn't mean we haven't lost the war, we can lose a thousand battles, but as long as we don't quit, we still have a chance. We will conquer this climb, if I have to lift you all up. Including you Ford, I will." Brayden said with a stern look upon his face, the road ahead of them would be a very bumpy one…


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6: Capturing Gorgo)

A few weeks had passed ever since the events in West Virginia, Andy Williams was lucky to survive as the second bullet just barely grazed a vital organ within his body. Kaiyo Hanson was still at large somewhere in the world, the rest of the colonel squadron was at Outpost 54.

The Red Bamboo was already making efforts on killing Gorgo, plans were being made. Due to the company being funded by the government, top secret organizations around the world were sending them titan killing weaponry, or weapons that had the potential to kill titans. The blueprints for MechaGodzilla, Jet Jaguar, and the Mechs that were being made at the GDF Base in what was once Boston, all came from Area 51.

The weapon that would be used to kill Gorgo, came from another military base quite similar to Area 51, somewhere within the Arctic. It was a finished design of the Oxygen Destroyer, the completed version of the prototype in which stopped Godzilla's heart in 2019.

Reading these blueprints gave Kaiyo a vicious smile across his lips, if only he knew where the King of the Monsters lived right now, he would put an end to his reign and then all of the titans would bow to humanity. Taking out Godzilla would make the titans fear humanity, or so he had hoped. Taking out a monster that looks similar would be equally as good in the jap's eyes.

The Red Bamboo had moved their encampment once again, taking up shelter in the ruins of the destroyed Monarch outpost in which used to contain Titanus Behemoth. Hundreds of the organization had gathered outside of the camp, Kaiyo Hanson stood on a podium in which overlooked them all. An english to japanese translator stood beside him.

"Ladies and gentleman of my fine Red Bamboo organization, we have received the power to eliminate the titans from the face of this planet. We are getting funded more and more by the governments and high secret military bases, these things shouldn't be allowed to exist on our Earth. This planet was made for us, not them. These idiotic fools at Monarch want to kiss their ass and suck their cocks, bowing to them just like we did upon millions of years ago. With the power humanity contains these times, the titans will bow to us. If something can be killed, don't bow to it. Why should we let them monsters overrule us? It is time, I call upon all of you to act. It is our time to give penance. For the glory of Japan, the glory of Earth, the glory of God, and to the glory of humankind. We will slay the titans one by one!"

The Red Bamboo cheered all around him in support of wiping out the titans, Kaiyo was hellbent on bringing them down one by one. Nothing could stop him, if Monarch failed three times, arguably nothing could.

"Gorgo has been terrorizing old mexico for years now, the best place to end his life. Would be somewhere within New Mexico, it makes perfect sense. A public execution of a titan would have the eyes of the world on the Red Bamboo, and we will never be stopped. If the world sides with us, Monarch and any other organization that dares defy us, will be stomped into the ground."

(Outpost 54)

Vergil sat within his dorm, still angry at himself for ruining everything in West Virginia, it could've been their only chance at stopping Kaiyo Hanson from executing his plan to wipe out all of the titans. He knew everyone was still upset with him, except Brayden Snow, his brother.

Brayden walked in on Vergil as he sat on his bed, he saw the defeated, yet enraged look on the face of his younger brother. He hadn't been with the G-Team for long, he was still relatively new to the whole experience of being in the colonel squadron.

"What's wrong, brother?" He asked Vergil, standing in the doorway within the silent room. All of the lights were out, the only way the room was partially lit was because of the bright lights on the outside of the facility.

"Everything, that's what is wrong. I am not so sure about this company any more, man, we've been betrayed and we've lost so many battles already. There isn't really a light at the end of this long, dark tunnel."

"I already said that we would find a way out, if we cannot run, walk, if we cannot walk, we can always crawl. If we can't even crawl, we will fly. The good Lord won't allow this to happen, it just can't be this way."

"Then why aren't we doing so well right now? Jerome Hunter is gone, nobody has a clue of where he went. Earth's Rightful Rulers are staying relatively quiet, we don't have a damn idea of what they are doing. Kaiyo Hanson has escaped and is getting way too close to accomplishing his plans. I fucked up what could've been our only chance at finally stopping him, and now everyone is angry at me."

"Look, Vergil. I don't care if all of our allies are destroyed, if we two are the only ones to keep things under total control, so be it. I am the mastermind behind the GDF, a company that has been making leaps and bounds in attempts to secure our future and the good of humanity. If Monarch falls, we still are good, if the GDF falls, that is when we should worry. Don't be afraid, nothing has truly been destroyed yet."

"Dammit Brayden, how will I know that you won't betray me? How will I know that anyone that we both know and love won't betray us?"

"Because we've been all united in these trying times, Laura and Kenny lost Barnes, their mentor. Andy Williams and Germaine Noyala are currently on the shelf, when our numbers are dwindling bit by bit just like this, we tend to get stronger. We are like hydra, remove our heads and we become stronger."

"The whole world's been demonizing us, the ERR and the Red Bamboo have manipulated all of them into trying to destroy us."

"Fuck the world, Vergil. If anything, the world should fear us. We've got everything under control, including them titans. If they pissed us off, Godzilla will always be on our side."

"Not always, Brayden. Godzilla's not always so sentimental towards us, he's only ever shown love when around Mothra."

"You just put an image in my head that I will want to forget within the next twenty four hours."

"Sorry."

"No, that's fine."

Brayden and Vergil stood there in the dark silence awkwardly, chuckling to themselves after Vergil's joke about Godzilla and Mothra.

"So, where do we go from here?" Vergil asked, deciding to break the awkward silence.

"We are awaiting commands from General Brody, we've been silent ever since WV. Colonels have been training their asses off, so have I. Laura and Kenny want Kaiyo dead on the ground, others just want him arrested and contained." His brother answered.

"Which do you prefer?"

"I want that crazy son of a bitch dead, no telling what that psycho could be up to."

Vergil chuckled and so did brother Brayden. The young colonel started to think of ways to track down Kaiyo and his henchmen.

"How will we know what to do, have we been down into Isla De Mara any time as of recently? I have been suspended from the colonel squadron ever since West Virginia."

"Well, we've been down on that island a few times. Monitoring what has been going on, they seem to have vanished. Lord knows how they can just leave where they were in such a small amount of time, it is like they took a shortcut somehow."

"A shortcut?" Vergil asked.

"Yeah, if Rodan was able to live in that volcano and people worshiped him several thousands of years ago in that same spot, maybe even millions of years ago. The Red Bamboo could have found a hollow earth tunnel and roamed through it." Brayden answered.

"A whole ass military organization roaming through the hollow earth? Why can't we do that? It must be several times faster than going around the mountain."

"We don't go through the hollow earth due to how unsafe it is, who knows if ancient humanoid beings still live within the depths of the Earth? Who knows if other titans and megafauna roam around in deeper pockets of the Earth? You saw what happened in Oakland, that horned monster came from out of the ground and beat the living shit out of those other two within seconds. That damn thing could probably give Godzilla a run for his money if he wanted to."

"Yeah, but we don't have to travel in deeper pockets. We can still stay relatively close to the surface."

"You never know, Vergil. So many other titans have been showing their heads ever since the great awakening back in 2019, some titans Monarch hasn't even studied or contained. Some of these new titans are more dangerous than others, and we don't even know their intentions yet."

Suddenly the intercom began to buzz, someone's voice would be coming through soon.

"All G-Team colonel and higher ranking personnel, report to the control room immediately!" Ford Brody's voice was heard shouting through the microphone.

The colonels and higher ranking staff rushed to the control room, ready for a fight if one would be needed. Ford Brody was already in there, since Vergil Snow was still suspended, he sat in his dorms alone as his brother went to see what was up.

As the colonel squadron and other high ranking officers entered the control room, video footage was being displayed on a large screen within the room next to the blast doors. They all gazed up at the screen, it was security camera footage of the waters close to Isla De Mara. Red Bamboo fighter jets dove in and dropped bomb after bomb into the waters for some unknown reason.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Red Bamboo terrorist group have been dropping these bombs repeatedly into the waters of Isla De Mara close to the shores, the intentions are right now, unknown, but it is best if we all get locked and loade-" Ford's sentence was cut off when the head of Gorgo emerged from the waters, snarling at the jets that bombarded the shore with their bombs.

"What the hell…?" Kenny asked himself, wondering why the bad guys were trying to stop this titan or kill it.

"So are they on our side now or what?" Dr. Stanton asked.

"I don't know, but I know for one thing, Kaiyo Hanson hates us. This is certainly not good intentions whatsoever, they are potentially trying to lure it away." Ren Serizawa explained, theorizing what the vicious terrorist organization was trying to do.

"You're probably right." Laura said, sounding serious as a bomb struck Gorgo right on the face within the screen. The monster growled in visible pain.

Suddenly, a blinding flash engulfed the screen. Causing everyone to look away for a moment, when they all looked back. Gorgo had a large scorch mark on his upper chest/neck area, a maser had fired at him.

"Whoa! Where the hell did they get those maser cannons from?" Alan Haas screamed in shock, not expecting the G-Team's own weapon to be used against the monster from a rival organization.

"When did those bastards have time to steal it?" Kenny asked, sounding equally confused.

"So first those assholes betray us, kill Jackson Barnes, critically and damn near lethally wound one of our colonels. Now they stole from us?" Laura growled in anger.

"Let's move, right now." Ford said, rushing down the hall to the landing pads. The colonel squadron would be back in action again via an osprey.

(Isla De Mara)

"Tora, tora, tora!" Kaiyo screamed out with a wicked laugh, his grandfather was one of the original pilots in which had bombed Pearl Harbor all of those years ago, now another generation was bombing something of peace once again, filling the crazed jap with a ruthless satisfaction.

Gorgo let out another pained roar as several more bombs burst on the top of his head and back, shattering a few of his spines in the process. He reached up and managed to swat one of the fighter jets from out of the sky, letting out an enraged growl of determination.

Kaiyo growled in anger as he saw two of his pilots go sailing to the ground, bullets and bombs, and rockets alike were absolutely hammering the saurian beast almost at a rapid fire pace. He could see the maser cannon getting reloaded with energy. His angry snarl curved into another sadistic smile as the cannon fired once more, in the same spot that the beast was struck earlier.

Gorgo lurched forward, almost collapsing into the sands on the shore from the second maser bolt that struck his burnt body. Blood soaked his back from his tiny spines shattering and breaking off, he reared his head back and let out a panicked cry into the air. Calling for help, calling for his mother…

Until his mother arrived, he would keep fighting with everything he had, or until he just gave out. He lunged upwards and managed to snag around three fighter jets within his jaws, each of them blowing up at the same time when the maw of the reptilian monster clamped around them.

"Fuck you!" Kaiyo shouted as he did a u-turn within the air, unleashing a missile from his fighter jet, spiralling right into the eye of the beast, causing it to burst. Gorgo let out a cry of pain as his right eye burst into a large blood clot, slamming onto the ground and crushing some military grade vehicles in which were stolen by the Red Bamboo.

"Oh come on Kaiyo, enough. That thing is just a child!" A Red Bamboo terrorist pleaded, trying to reason with their wicked leader.

"That thing may be a fucking child, but he is not like us. He is not our kind! I couldn't care less what age any titan is, they need to be wiped from the Earth. All of them, even the smallest ones!" Kaiyo screamed in fury as he saw Gorgo weakly paw at his bloody socket in which contained his right eye.

A large jet roared in behind Gorgo, dropping down a large net over his head, it began to shock and electrocute him with several volts, almost as powerful as Ghidorah's gravity beams. The beast let out a scream of agony, he could feel the blood within his eye socket practically boiling. He clawed and bit at the large electric net, but it was overpowering him.

"Take his knees!" Kaiyo ordered the maser cannons far below him, they took aim at Gorgo's knees as they were instructed to do so. The operators within the cannon zoomed in and fired in unison while the saurian monster was temporarily distracted by pain.

Gorgo let out an even louder cry of agony as he fell forward onto the sands with an explosive thud, sending a large wave out and onto the cannons, destroying them and taking a few RB terrorists with them.

Now he couldn't walk, he had been paralyzed from the legs down thanks to this dirty shot to his knees. He had to crawl, and that put him in even more danger. Gorgo was entangled within the electric net that continued to pump thousands upon thousands of volts into his body, he finally managed to tear a hole into the net by clamping his jaws around it.

The large jet swooped in on Gorgo once again, and another cannon rolled up to Gorgo. Fifty feet away from his large face, taking aim at his mouth as he let out a roar of defiance. It was the only thing Gorgo could really do now, a large white blanket was dropped from the jet and it covered up the beast as he thrashed around in the electric net.

Now the beast was blinded as he continued to helplessly writhe around, he couldn't see through the large heavy blanket in which had been dropped on him. Then he couldn't breathe, the cannon out in his front was firing a suffocating gas directly into his mouth, it wouldn't kill Gorgo, but it would knock him out cold.

The beast gagged and wretched, coughing out blood even as it fought for air. It was already hard enough for him to breathe thanks to the suffocating weight of the massive blanket and his body being wracked with loads of pain from the electric net. His vision began to get blurry as his struggles began to cease ever so slowly, Kaiyo Hanson watched in delight.

"Alright, let's take this fucker over to New Mexico. Execute this son of a bitch!"

The large jet began to descend upon Gorgo's downed body, completely wrapped up in the heavy blanket and electric net, the volts were so strong that they practically burnt away the blanket, but Gorgo was already knocked out. A large claw slowly descended from the bottom of the jet and clamped around the beast with a loud, droning buzz.

The underside of the jet roared to life as the boosters came on, pushing the jet upwards and then forwards as boosters on the back boomed to life too. The next stop would be to New Mexico, it wasn't going to be a good time for it though. As a big mama was on her way to save her young Gorgo, Ogra was coming and New Mexico was in for one hell of a time…


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter 7: Ogra takes New Mexico)

The G-Team colonel squadron was in hot pursuit against Kaiyo's Red Bamboo, it was a race against time before New Mexico would be in trouble. Construction of a new flying airship with homages to the Argo was underway at the GDF HQ up in the ruins of Boston.

For right now, the colonels were using an osprey to fly after the Red Bamboo fleet of the skies, Dr. Rick Stanton provided the gang updates as they frantically flew towards Kaiyo's monstrous air force. Stanton would usually be in the mood for a joke, he always was, but now he was being very serious with his work as he saw the dastardly sight of Gorgo being practically tortured and then knocked out cold.

"Alright Skull squad, our mission is to intercept whatever the hell Kaiyo and his Red Bamboo are planning to do. The only info we have is that he is headed towards New Mexico thanks to a telecommunicator broadcast where they captured Gorgo. We are to stop that son of a bitch at all costs." Ford announced as he flew the osprey in the direction of New Mexico, he hoped to intercept the Red Bamboo air fleet before they could even reach the state. The colonels were flying West while the Red Bamboo was flying North.

Dr. Stanton's face appeared on a tablet, being held by Kenny. Within his head, he had hoped that this would be that final push in which the Skull Squad needed to finally put an end to that bastard Kaiyo.

"Bad news, I just got a bio-acoustic from close by. Just a few miles away from the Outpost, I don't know what the hell it is, but after listening to Gorgo's acoustics and this one's, it sounds the exact same, except way deeper. Must be a big mama, and she's pissed." Dr. Stanton warned, everyone within the osprey looked at each other.

Shit.. Ford thought to himself, now New Mexico could be in danger if they were late of saving Gorgo.

"What the hell does New Mexico have that the Red Bamboo wants so badly?" Kenny groaned with a roll of his eyes.

"Titan execution facility, apparently they are planning on hosting a public execution of Gorgo. That senate hearing that you fellas intercepted a couple weeks back was Kaiyo being completely funded by the US government to execute any titan if the Red Bamboo had a chance to catch one." Dr. Stanton sighed.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Titan execution facilities, what the hell has the world come to?" Kenny growled, pounding his fist on the empty seat next to him.

Ever since 2019, emergency titan execution quarters had been built in every single state. It was a simple process, the titan would be bound to the ground by high tension wires and cables. A paralyzing dose of electricity would be delivered before a large bowl shaped device was slowly lowered onto the head of the monster, another claw shaped device grabbed hold of the monster from behind. A lethal shock would be delivered, continuously filling up the monster until it died.

There were different types of execution facilities, it depended on the type of titan. If it walked on two feet, then they would be transported to the facility to kill off a beast that stands on two feet. Those facilities were common.

If a titan was bigger, the execution facility was designed differently. What people didn't know, is that Ghidorah was currently chained up at an execution facility built by Monarch. The Earth's Rightful Rulers originally had one of Ghidorah's severed heads until they were caught at some point in late 2020, not too long after Godzilla and Kong got into a devastating brawl.

Execution facilities were also built upon the titan's weakness, since Ghidorah was powered by radiation and high voltage of electricity, a spike would be used to drill through the brains of the heads. Most titan execution facilities had been built by Monarch in order to destroy rogue or destroyer class titans, however, thanks to the impatience of the governments, execution facilities had been built for even peaceful titans. As grim as it sounded, a facility had been built for Godzilla too. The execution facilities for even peaceful titans, had been built against Monarch's will. If only Dr. Ishiro Serizawa saw this…

Meanwhile, Kaiyo was speaking into a teletransmission microphone in which was being played to the crowded streets of New Mexico. They had been waiting for Gorgo's execution, especially the ones who fled from Isla De Mara after the destruction of their town in 2019.

"Ladies and gentleman of the beautiful state of New Mexico, rejoice! You are all about to witness the execution of a monster that had been terrorizing the shores of old Mexico. Many of you have been moved from down in that area to here. The Red Bamboo has the beast completely immobilized, you will not be fearing for your lives any more. We are here to rid the Earth of these giant demons walking among us, we are the saviors of the modern day Earth. We will no longer live in fear and terror of these damn things, clear the streets of the execution zone. We are coming really soon!" Kaiyo boasted over the loud speakers that blared throughout the city of New mexico.

The execution zone was already being prepared for Gorgo's arrival, it wouldn't be long. Civilians had crowded around the execution zone, chanting and cheering for the Red Bamboo, it was crazy. Flags of the anti-titan organization were waving in the crowded streets, Monarch banners and flags were burning.

One of the signs in which was being paraded around said "Death to Monarch," on it. The public had no remorse for the titans, none at all. Police started moving the rioters away from the zone, the high amounts of electricity would not only take out Gorgo, but also fry anyone that stood close to it within three hundred feet.

Red Bamboo gunmen crowded the streets too, making sure there would be no resistance against Gorgo's death. Things would be getting very nasty when the colonels reached New Mexico, it would be a gunfight.

The day continued on and on, eventually turning into night. Fast flying had the risk of dropping Gorgo from the skies, due to the smaller stature and size of the young Gorgo, a mere fall from a great height would doom him, but it isn't what Kaiyo wanted. The japanese bastard wanted to execute him in front of a crowd of thousands, not knowing Ogra was hunting him down thanks to Gorgo's scent being left through the air.

Military was at the ready within the city, in case any big bad monsters came to rescue Gorgo. Their rescue would be shut down, the osprey of the colonels landed on top of a nearby building close to the execution zone, the voltage wouldn't harm them if they were to be within a building or on top of one. The colonels and general quickly left the osprey and began to speak amongst themselves.

"Good God, look at all of those stolen masers. The city of Albuquerque is gonna be a hot mess once all of this is over and done." Kenny sighed, seeing the large scale crowd wanting to see the demise of Gorgo. Suddenly, Dr. Stanton's voice broke in on the transceiver.

"Guys you better hurry the hell up, big momma is coming fast!" He warned, an alert buzzed on Laura's wrist device, a titan warning had been issued for all of New Mexico. Ford Brody saw something flying in from the distance, it was a large jet, slightly smaller than the Argo, carrying a large object within a weighted blanket.

"Colonels, they're here." Ford warned, pointing towards the large jet and the fleet flying in behind it.

"We best get our asses inside, if they see us, Albuquerque is gonna get shit on if we don't." Laura explained, the colonels and general all headed within the building for safety. The entire structure had been emptied, all personnel had left to witness the execution of Gorgo.

As Gorgo was lowered into the execution zone, high tension wires were turned on. A massive gate enclosed the beast slowly but surely to ensure no escape. Various machinery began to pick and claw at him as large clawed machinery with shackles on the ends began to ensnare him, two shackles wrapped around his wrists, delivering a huge electric shock to wake him up. Gorgo growled as his body was jolted, only to realize that his arms had been immobilized.

The crowd surrounding the execution cage booed loudly, cursing and spitting at the now enraged beast. Blood and dried up blood soaked him, pain wracked his body as everything started to reoccur to Gorgo what had happened earlier.

Kaiyo Hanson himself marched out from a platform, overlooking the execution zone. He stood at a podium with Red Bamboo gunmen standing behind him, menacing glares all around. A smirk on his face, the cruel jap's brutish desires were all coming true right here.

Gorgo thrashed around, but the more he struggled, more electricity was pumped into his body, causing him to roar out in pure agony. He stomped around, but there was no ground to break beneath his feet. Escape would be practically impossible, but he would keep trying.

Gorgo thrashed his tail hard into the high tension wires on his left side, it delivered a high voltage shock that almost made him black out, but he remained standing. The strike of his tail was strong enough to break through the high tension wires, stopping their function. He could only see out of one eye, his other eye had been gouged out earlier, the pain still within his head, haunting him.

"Fear not, people of New Mexico. This monster cannot escape, much studying has gone down over the past few years about their strengths and their weaknesses. Let this moment forever let the beasts know that the might of humanity is equal to that among theirs, histories prove that at one point in time, we enslaved these things, and like cowards, we freed them. Feast your eyes!" Kaiyo boomed into the microphone as a large claw jetted out from a gigantic wall behind Gorgo, the beast charged forwards, and was shocked again by the large electric cage, halting his struggles once more.

"It is time to show that the titans are below us!" Kaiyo screamed as a large claw shaped device began to lower on top of Gorgo's head, the claws clamping shut around him tightly, causing him pain and discomfort as he couldn't even breathe anymore due to the pressure on his snout.

Kaiyo marched into a large metallic box like structure, standing within the structure would keep him safe. It is also where the killswitch was for the execution device was, he was taking slow steps, wanting Gorgo to suffer before he died. The people of New Mexico cheering their 'savior' on.

Kenny, overcome by rage, took a sniper rifle, in which had been modified by Monarch, and bashed open a window to take aim at Kaiyo from afar.

"That son of a bitch pays for the people he has killed and has hurt so far, tonight is the night that fucker dies." He growled under his breath as he patiently waited for Kaiyo to stand perfectly still.

"It is time to show the titans, that man…" Kaiyo continued, turning around to face the killswitch. Gorgo continued to thrash around rapidly, his tail swinging and slamming into the high tension wires.

"Man, IS KING!" The jap boomed loudly as he pressed hard on the killswitch almost at the same time that Kenny fired the shot, massive blue sparks flashed from the execution zone as the machine pumped millions of volts into the body of Gorgo, causing his whole body to tense up and go stiff. The sparks overcame the bullet and slowed it down, causing it to fall short of the window in which only protected Kaiyo.

Kenny saw that the bullet missed him via the scope on the rifle and he screamed with rage, hurling the rifle out of the window, sending it falling to the streets below. That would prove to be a mistake as it took out a civilian.

A loud whimpered cry was heard from Gorgo before everything went silent, the beast fell limp. The titan radiation levels in the area were dramatically sinking lower and lower, then spiking to none. Gorgo was dead, executed by the facility. Kaiyo got what he had wanted, the people cheered and the bastard began to laugh loudly. He felt victorious, but the conflict wasn't over just yet.

Not too long after the radiation levels of Gorgo came to a halt, there was another spike in radiation. It kept growing and growing, something had arrived. Far off in the distance, the ground began to quiver and quake. It was far enough away from the city that people couldn't really feel it, but they would see it within moments.

Sirens began to blare across Albuquerque, getting the people into a crazed panic. Military began to make their move, and so did the Red Bamboo gunmen and gunwomen. The colonels looked at each other from within the building they stood in, Ogra had arrived, the mother of Gorgo had arrived and what she would be seeing, would only make her even more angry than she already was.

"We failed guys, now we must evacuate the city in the quickest way possible." Ford explained with a sigh, Kenny chimed in.

"Evacuate the city? That thing is already here…"

Just then, a loud boom erupted across the city. The large head of Ogra emerged from the depths of the Earth, using a hollow earth passageway to find her way directly under the city. Citizens began to scream and run in a hectic pattern, military officials scrambled to keep everything under control, but it was impossible as there was a loud roar of fury echoing across the buildings.

"Move it, get to your homes and don't come out until we say so!" A Red Bamboo gunman shouted out to the civilians as he rode on the back of a truck full of fellow gunmen, Kaiyo watched Ogra steadily approaching the city from afar thanks to his high elevation within the watchtower of the execution facility.

"Son of a bitch…" He said to himself, not knowing there was a mother to this thing. His heart began to pick up the pace as he thought of something to do. The man knew he would be directly responsible for the deaths of thousands.

"Good citizens of New Mexico and Albuquerque, please evacuate to the nearest shelters or subways. This is not a drill, a titan has been spotted. I repeat, this is not a drill! Once again, a titan entered the city of Al-" Kaiyo's sentence was cut short when the window shattered, he allowed his body to collapse, the bodyguard to his right collapsed with a scorch wound on the side of his head, a noticeable bullet hole was also right at his temple.

"Oh shit…" Kaiyo muttered as his secondary bodyguard got down low, it was then that Kaiyo realized that the colonels were in the city somewhere, who else would be going after him if the governments across the world funded him?

"We need to get the fuck out of here, right now."

Another round hit the wall, burning some wood and papers, creating a fire. Then another round slammed into the wall, making the flame grow even larger. Kaiyo and his secondary bodyguard desperately crawled towards the exit slowly in the prone position, so they wouldn't get blasted.

"What about the other guy?" The bodyguard asked, referencing his partner who was just shot dead.

"Fuck him, he's gonna be cremated anyway by the fires."

The two crawled through the exit and they were safe from the colonels for now, they began to race down the hall towards the elevator. Kaiyo began to pull out his phone to call in a big weapon for Ogra specifically, this could potentially get him in loads of trouble.

"Kaiyo to US military, get me the Anti-Titan Bomb now. We're in Albuquerque, New Mexico. A large beast has entered the city and everyone is in danger, I've evacuated most of the citizens to underground shelters."

"We need to get to that execution zone and kill that son of a bitch, this is our last shot we've got for the majority of this whole year. If we fail, we fucking fail, let's move!" Ford shouted as he darted down the hall with his GDF shock rifle in his arms, the colonels followed after him.

Ogra's roar shocked the city once again as her loud explosive footsteps warned everyone that she was near, Gorgo couldn't hear or feel anything, he was still lifeless and bound in the wires. Blood leaking and dripping freely from his mouth and every hole on his body.

A few military jeeps lined up on a road that would lead out of the city, a few tanks had lined up as well. They all began to fire upon Ogra, their attacks having absolutely no effect on her massive frame. In a single swipe of her tail, she disposed of her attackers instantly and with authority, and then she continued her march towards the city with a mighty roar of anger.

The Red Bamboo fighter jets rushed towards her, firing rapidly at the beast. She growled, those damn pesky jets would be very annoying, but like mosquitoes to a human, they would be disposed of as well. She swatted down three jets with one strike, making them explode on impact, the burning remains falling into the city of Albuquerque far below.

When the burning remains of the jets slammed into the ground, fireballs and sparks were thrown everywhere, catching some civilians on fire and breaking into stores and other places through the windows, starting fires within them.

Ogra approached the first building and effortlessly plowed through it shoulder first, making the building seemingly burst. Hundreds already killed through that first move into the city, chunks of the buildings rained down on the helpless panicking citizens and military men beneath her, she even trampled down some of them as she continued her trek to the fallen son.

She felt a few touches on her side, they were coming from within another building and with a single swipe of her large arm through it, the attackers were disposed of, as well as another building being ruined. She let out another furious roar, nothing would stop her.

The colonels made their way through building after building, going out into the streets would be suicide at this point as fighter jets were falling to the ground, the remains either burning or crushing people, maybe even doing both at the same time. The colonels could see what was going on all around them.

"Innocent people are fucking dying thanks to that madman." Kenny groaned, everyone knew what madman he was talking about.

Laura noticed a large crate with a flammable logo sitting out to their right, it closed off the alleyway between the buildings. Some large flammable crates were also blocking off several streets in the city, making escape even harder for the already doomed civilians.

"What the hell is that there for?" She asked Ford, he didn't even know, but the assumption is that it wasn't for anything good.

A fighter jet dove towards Ogra, firing towards her eyes under the command of Kaiyo. Instead, she opened up her mouth and sucked in the jet through a great current of air, clamping her jaws around the jet, making it explode. She growled, smoke jetted out from her nostrils as she continued her march.

The colonels looked up after taking a quick peek out into the streets to see what appeared to be some sort of armored blimp, it had a massive gun on the underside, it was a maser gun as a matter of fact, a large one.

"What the hell…" Ford said in shock, the blimp was colored black with a large red symbol for the Red Bamboo. They were manufacturing their own maser guns, when Monarch and the GDF only had the blueprints, or so they thought.

When Mercutio of the Earth's Rightful Rulers invaded the GDF base in 2026, he took some blueprints for several future weapons to combat against the titans. Once the Red Bamboo began to flex their muscle, the blueprints were given to them in secrecy. To which Monarch had no clue of, hell, Monarch didn't even know that APEX was following the GDF's every move.

The blimp was a massive one, easily dwarfing any other zeppelin or jet in history. This was only one of the many armored zeppelins in which were being manufactured by the Red Bamboo, APEX, and Monarch. The blimps were so large that they could even rival the Argo jet and the Atragon, as a matter of fact, these armored zeppelins would be taking their place until a new state of the art warship was created.

"Wait a minute, look up there on top of the hospital!" Brayden Snow pointed out, seeing a few Red Bamboo choppers parked up on the heli-pad of the hospital.

"I've got a plan."

Within seconds, the Red Bamboo gunmen in which were watching over the helicopters, were shot dead from the colonels hiding in the darkness. There was another loud explosive bang, Ogra had plowed through another building once again.

"Ignite them." Kaiyo ordered another one of his fighter jets, the colonels rushed across the street, climbing over the many cars with dead drivers within them. It was hectic as people made the cars and vehicles rock around thanks to their panicking bodies slamming into them blindly.

Two Red Bamboo jets swooped down towards the streets as the colonels finally made their way inside of another building across the street, getting ever closer to the execution zone. They were lucky to make it inside, a loud boom came from behind them, followed by massive amounts of screams, then another explosive boom, followed by Ogra's roar.

The colonels and Ford Brody turned around to see a massive amount of fire, the flammable crates had burst into flames, spreading across the cars and vehicles, making them catch fire. Only adding to more destruction, it wasn't just fire within the crate, it was a shitload of napalm. Kaiyo was trying to engulf the whole city in a blazing inferno, taking everyone out with it, and hopefully Ogra too.

"Holy shit…" Kenny muttered to himself, Laura heard him.

"That would be an understatement, we've gotta move." She warned, the colonels rushed for the stairs and instantly began to dart up them as fast as their legs could carry them. Ogra's roars vibrated the walls as they climbed further and further up.

Kaiyo saw almost every single street turn into a blazing inferno thanks to his special strategy, black smoke billowed high into the sky. The fires took out some of his own men, but he couldn't care less for them, it is how ruthless this bastard was. It made him laugh, the demise of so many lives in an instant just to take out a titan.

Ogra growled as the flames didn't even reach her waistline, but even the fires didn't cause her legs damage. She let out a loud roar into the sky again, almost all resistance had been disposed off down in the streets. It would be smooth sailing, until a blinding flash of light occurred in the sky and she was knocked right through a burning building. The armored zeppelin warship had fired at her with the maser cannon, knocking her off of her feet and into a building.

Ogra growled in determination, unlike her son, one maser shot wouldn't be enough to bring her down. She rose back to her feet and let out a roar of defiance up at the armored warship, suddenly, several fighter jets were deployed out from the warship's bottom latch. Like a swarm of angry hornets leaving their disturbed hive, and Ogra was ready to face them.

The beast opened up her jaws and began to suck in all of the fire where she stood, her chest pumping up fuller and fuller. The cracks in her thick, scaly hide, began to glow orange, and so did her eyes. The small spiky ridges on her back began to glow orange, the hum of radiation intensified as she continued to huff in the flames until she could no longer do it anymore.

The fighter jet squadron continued to rush down upon her, and that is when she unleashed a gigantic stream of fire from her mouth. Similar to Godzilla's atomic ray, but it wasn't shere atomic radiation, it was fire. Her chest slowly deflated back down to normal size after many seconds of holding the fiery ray, the flaming beam burning and destroying many of the jets that were descending upon her.

Kaiyo had turned his head to see what was going on, he couldn't believe it. This thing was just like Godzilla, he didn't know Gorgo and Ogra belonged in the same titan family or species. He balled up his fists in anger as all of his resistance was proving to be futile. He looked to his bodyguard and a smirk cracked on his face, one of insanity.

"She won't last. I know she won't."

A rescue helicopter lowered, picking up both Kaiyo and the bodyguard. The chopper would be returning to the armored zeppelin, the only ones that would be inside were the pilots along with Kaiyo and his bodyguard, and perhaps a few gunmen too.

Eventually, the colonels reached the top of the building and saw that the rescue helicopter containing Kaiyo was already high in the sky. Kenny cursed under his breath, everyone looked at Ford.

"We can't let them get away, not this time. We can't surrender, what the fuck do you want us to do?" Kenny screamed, getting agitated at this whole situation, he couldn't live with the fact that Kaiyo might just escape their clutches for a fourth time.

"I've got a plan, take off our uniforms and put the uniforms of these Red Bamboo terrorists on. We're stealing their choppers and getting the hell in that warship, it's game on."

The colonels and Ford Brody went right to work as the Red Bamboo fleet continued to attack Ogra, just a few fighter jets remained. One fighter jet rushed by her head, she turned around and from out of the blue. A large tongue shot out from her mouth, pulling the jet in like a frog's tongue.

Kaiyo didn't see what the colonels were doing, he was too focused on getting the hell out of New Mexico. That anti-titan bomb was coming at a rapid pace, the large silo that contained the missile wasn't far. It was located around ten miles away from Albuquerque, so it would be there in a matter of minutes.

"If those damn colonels aren't dead, they will be.." He growled, whether he was right about the situation or not, had yet to be seen…

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! What will be the fate of our beloved colonels, find out in the next upcoming chapter of Gorgo!**


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter 8: Fight in flight)

Kaiyo and his bodyguard entered the massive armored zeppelin through the large open latch on the underside, they flew down the large hallway to the helicopter docking bay. No men or women awaited them, everyone was participating in the destruction of Ogra. A large amount of gunmen and gunwomen were deployed on the ground and needless to say, all of them were killed when the napalm was lit.

The pilot, Kaiyo, and his bodyguard made their way down the hall into the captain's quarters of the warship. Watching the battle of New Mexico unfold far beneath them, Kaiyo noticed a few Red Bamboo choppers flying up towards the latch.

"Don't close the latch, let them in." Kaiyo ordered, not knowing it was really the colonels in disguise.

"The Anti-titan bomb is on the way, just a few miles out of the city." The pilot announced, Kaiyo nodded his head with an evil grin in approval, the sick fool couldn't wait to see Ogra lying dead in the remains of the city.

"You're putting five hundred thousand plus people in danger though, you must be insa-" the bodyguard was silenced when Kaiyo ended his life with a single shot to the head from his pistol, the crazy jap only wanted loyal men and women for his cause, no matter how gruesome his methods were.

"I won't have any traitors in my organization, to leave is to die." Kaiyo explained, the pilots of the warship had a cold chill run down their spines, everyone had to follow his orders or else they would be found and killed as if Kaiyo wasn't brutal enough.

"Alright, everyone stay alert, we could get ambushed." Ford warned into his transceiver, leading the squadron of stolen helicopters down the large hallway.

Eventually, the squadron came to the helicopter docking bay. There were signs hanging from the ceiling, pointing to which direction the control room and captain's quarters was. There were also signs pointing to the armory and the catering rooms, Ford cracked his knuckles as his squadron unloaded. This could be their last chance at killing Kaiyo, they had to make it count. On the wall was a large map of the world, the map contained several Monarch Outposts on them, it was something that Kaiyo had stolen many years when he was still with Monarch and not showing evil tendencies.

There was another world map beside the Monarch one, this one was made by the Red Bamboo. Logos of the RB were spread throughout the map, one of them was in the ocean, not on Skull Island but by the island.

"If he wants to steal our shit, how about we take his shit." Kenny asked, going to rip the Red Bamboo map off the wall. Ford gave him a nod of approval, and Kenny tore it off the wall.

Upon closer examination, the monster located off the shores of Skull Island was named Ebirah. No description was given for the monster, only the name. Another one was named Pestar, it was apparently located in Prince William Sound, Alaska. Even another titan was out in the Atlantic Ocean, it was named Gezora. The Red Bamboo apparently knew more titans existed than Monarch did, these titans weren't even on the maps of the GDF even.

"Did these bastards know about the titans that fought in Oakland too?" Laura asked Kenny as they continued to look at the map for an even longer amount of time. A titan known as Anguirus was located in Monemvasia, Greece.

"It goes to show us that this man was hellbent on finding them titans."

"We're taking this." Alan Haas said, pointing at the map while looking at Ford.

"For sure."

Kenny folded the large map and slipped it into his pocket, the colonels made their way down the hall and towards the control room, weapons tight in their hands. From within the captain's quarters, Kaiyo saw a few men and one woman marching towards the control room from in the hall via security cameras. At first he thought of them to be Red Bamboo gunmen and gun women, but he discovered one of them had the face of Ford Brody, alarming him greatly.

"Shit, they're here." Kaiyo said to himself as he left the cockpit of the armored blimp, a few gunmen walked to meet the colonels with him. It would be ten Red Bamboo gunmen and Kaiyo versus four of the colonels and Ford Brody.

The pilot began to fly the armored blimp at full speed, trying to get away from the city of Albuquerque. If the colonels were to bring down the airship, they would get killed by the bomb, that goes for everyone. The effects of the bomb would be felt for several miles, it would be best to get out into a desert than rather suffer from harmful radiation left behind by the bomb.

A warning buzz droned throughout the airship, it sent shivers down everyone's spine. The anti-titan bomb was approaching, it would be there in five minutes…

"We need to fucking move." Kenny warned, looking over at Ford. The general nodded his head, everyone was somewhat worried, if they were to die, their sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

Ford looked up on a sign in which said Captains quarters to the right. He smirked and took out a grenade from his pocket, pulling the pin, and hurling it down the hall to where he read the sign. The tiny bomb exploded, a multitude of panicked screams were heard coming from down the hall. Ford smiled, it was the Red Bamboo gunmen and Kaiyo.

"Get to cover." Ford commanded, his colonels did as was told of them. They all took cover behind large weaponry crates and behind large columns within the hallway, ready to take out Kaiyo.

"Kaiyo Hanson, I want you to redirect that anti-titan bomb out into the ocean where nobody will get hurt. Or send it to the mountains, you don't know how many people live in this city. You've already killed off thousands of people and soldiers already, you killed off an innocent titan, you should be happy with what you've done you cruel son of a bitch!" Ford called out from cover, Kaiyo answered him.

"None of those damn titans are innocent, none of them. You're so in denial it isn't even funny, all of you fools are. You've come to kill me, Ford? Killing me isn't going to bring all of those dead people back. It won't change a damn thing!"

"You should've stayed in your cell, you would've been set free at some point. Now you leave us no choice but to kill you." Laura growled.

"That bomb is going to be here in less than four minutes now, it is too late to do anything. The blast will take us all out, and even if this ship survives. It will come crashing down in a great ball of fire, you've failed again, colonels. If I'm going down, I am taking all of you with me you fools!" Kaiyo responded to Laura.

"Don't make us come down that hall and kill all of you, we'll stop that bomb ourselves." Kenny warned, this made Kaiyo chuckle.

"Kill those motherfuckers…" Kaiyo said to his gunmen, they all let out a battlecry in unison and charged down the hall.

It would be essentially suicide to stand up out of cover as the gunmen were firing nonstop, this was crucial, but Ford had an idea. He aimed up at the sign and the cables that held the sign on the ceiling, he fired. The sign was severed from the wall, crashing down right in front of the gunmen. It served as a distraction.

"Now" Ford ordered, his colonels rose out from cover and began to fire at the gunmen. Some of them were easily taken out, a few remained standing. Kenny and Laura rushed out from cover, the two of them taking some more out. Kenny jumped up and delivered a running dropkick, knocking one of the standing gunmen to the ground, Laura performed a headscissors takedown, then snapping the neck of another one.

Kaiyo peered out from behind the corner and fired his pistol down at Laura, kenny saw him and jumped out infront of her to save her.

"Watch out babygirl!" He shouted as he felt the bullet go into his back, it was but a flesh wound, but it still hurt like hell. His teeth gritted in pain, Ford fired his rifle down the hall, knocking the gun out from Kaiyo's arms. Ford charged down the hall towards the jap and so did Kenny and Laura, Brayden Snow and Alan Haas took care of the rest of the gunmen.

The two colonels and general rushed Kaiyo down the hall, in hot pursuit. The madman could feel his plans slowly slipping from his fingers, there was no way to escape except suicide by jumping out of the warship. The jap stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the colonels head on with a smirk on his face, he held his transceiver in his hand and raised it to his mouth.

"Fleet, bonzai strategy." He said as Kenny lunged to attack him, the jap connected with his jaw via a spinning heel kick. Laura attempted to do her headscissors takedown, but Kaiyo slammed her into the wall and threw her down hard.

Ford growled and rushed forward, trying to take down Kaiyo. The general wrapped his arms around his waist and pushed forwards into the stomach of the crazed jap, however the madman remained on his feet, he jerked his knee up right into Ford's face, stunning him, and then he rammed his knee into his face again, cutting him open.

Ford rolled away from Kaiyo, using one hand to clutch his face as blood trickled down his head slowly. Laura went on the offensive again, jumping onto Kaiyo's back and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly in a choke hold. He gagged but reached up, grabbing her head, then the madman leaned forward, hurling the blonde off of him.

Kenny was up next to try and take him down again, he charged at the japanese bastard once again. Kaiyo attempted another spinning heel kick, but his boot was caught, however, he jumped up and delivered an enziguri strike, knocking Kenny to the side again.

Kaiyo was done playing games now, he took out a throwing star from his pocket and hurled it at Ford Brody's hand as the general went to shoot him with his pistol. A sickening sound of a blade slamming into flesh was heard, Ford screamed in pain as blood gushed from his hand, dropping the pistol onto the floor. Laura got up and got a ninja star right into her abdomen, she squealed in agony and fell into Kenny's arms.

Kenny was filled with rage to see Laura hurt, he took aim at Kaiyo with his pistol only to have a ninja star just barely clip his head, taking him by surprise. The pain was quick and it forced him to drop his pistol, releasing Laura too. He was spun around, wiping the blood away from the cut on his head only to have a ninja star nail him right in the back, knocking him forward onto his stomach.

The jap saw Alan Haas and Brayden Snow charging towards the captains quarters from down the hall and once they neared the entryway, a huge explosion rocked the ship. Nothing was damaged on the inside, but it knocked the two onto the ground, including Kaiyo, whose fall was only protected by the wall behind him.

"Come on, where is the rest of you!?" Kaiyo screamed, full of arrogance.

"Where is Andy, where is Germaine, where is Vergil. I would like to face all of you!" He continued, feeling indestructible.

"You shut the hell up, about my brother!" Brayden shouted, taking another shot at Kaiyo with his pistol. The warship rocked again, moving Kaiyo to the side, avoiding the bullet.

"Dammit to hell!" Brayden shouted as he tried to get up, only to get knocked back down again as the warship was once again moved around by something outside.

"What is going on?" Alan Haas growled, wondering why the warship was being jolted and jostled around over and over.

"I call it the Bonzai Strategy, my plans to stop you fools have failed. So my loyal men and women shall pay the ultimate sacrifice, ramming their jets into this ship until the armor is broken off. I will die, taking all of you with me." Kaiyo explained with a cruel laugh, Ford growled, using his other hand to forcefully rip out the throwing star from his hand and hurl it at Kaiyo's knee.

This time, Kaiyo couldn't stop it. He screamed out in agony as the warship was rocked once again, a loud metallic scraping noise was heard on the outside and then a loud noise was heard. It was the wind putting pressure on the wall, armored plating had slid off after receiving too much damage.

"Soon..this ship...will f-fall...you all fools will die, i-in my defeat.." Kaiyo growled in pain, struggling to speak. Brayden Snow and Alan Haas scrambled to get into the captain's quarters before the warship was rocked again.

"Go ahead, you may kill me and my physical body, but my soul will forever remain guarded. My motives are only going to be carried out by another person, I set a curse upon this entire world. You will feel the wrath of consequence by kissing the asses of the titans, just you all wait!" Kaiyo screamed as Alan Haas carried Kenny and Laura on his shoulder, one in each arm. Brayden Snow carried Ford Brody in the cradle position.

"Kaiyo, the anti-titan bomb is coming!" The pilot screamed as he saw the massive missile in the distance, Kaiyo grinned. This would be the end of the colonels and the bulk of Monarch's resistance to anti-titan movements, or so he hoped for.

"This is it, isn't it?" Kenny groaned in agony, looking over at Ford in whom was still clutching his bloodied up hand.

"If it is, it has been an honor training you all. I will always be proud to be your general, you've all made me proud." Ford groaned, Brayden Snow growled in determination, he would be getting them to safety if it was the last thing he did.

"We aren't dying, titan strong!" Brayden Snow shouted, Alan Haas shouted the same thing. The old motto of the Kaiju Club.

"Titan strong, Germaine and Andy, and my dear brother! We'll be there soon enough!" Brayden cried as he continued to hurry down the hall with his allies by his side, some being carried.

Brayden noticed a sign pointing to his right, it was an airlock chamber. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard coming from down the hall, followed by the screams of Kaiyo. A hole had been blown into the airship. It would not be long before everything within the upper level of the ship was sucked out, Alan Haas kicked the button and the blast doors quickly slid open.

"Get in, fast!" Haas screamed, Brayden Snow hurled himself and Ford Brody into the airlock chamber. He threw in Laura and Kenny, suddenly he felt himself slip, Brayden managed to snag onto the hand of Alan Haas as he was getting sucked away and down the hall.

"Dammit, I'm not losing you!" Brayden screamed, pulling on Alan Haas with all of his might. The 2nd in command colonel slowly stood up, the rest of the colonels all tugged back on Brayden Snow, forcefully jerking Alan into the airlock chamber. The doors shut quickly, and they were relieved that they escaped death just barely.

"We aren't out of the woods just yet, that bomb is closing in, and fast!" Brayden warned loudly, looking around for a way to escape the upper level before all of it was torn from the warship completely.

"Can any of you guys walk?" Alan asked, the wounded ones slowly got to their feet. Brayden noticed an elevator, the pressure on the blast doors began to get intense, as if they would break apart soon.

"The elevator, hurry!"

The colonels and Ford Brody weakly entered the elevator, the doors closing almost as soon as the blast doors were forcefully torn from the wall. The elevator lowered down the shaft into the bottom room in which contained all of the aerial vehicles and weapons. The gang would be needing an osprey if they wanted to escape this doomed warship, Kaiyo was dead, and so was all of his gunmen that remained. A large majority of the Red Bamboo had been eradicated thankfully.

Their hearts raced, this was the most dangerous situation that they had ever been in before. This is exactly what the G-Team was trained for, especially the skull squadron. After a few intense seconds, the doors of the elevator opened and the squad ran out, eyes darting all over the docking bay in search of an osprey.

"Up there!" Laura cried, pointing to a lone osprey sitting on the top of a raised platform. The colonels and Ford scrambled up the stairs, the pressure booming all around the massive docking bay as if this entire room was going to fall apart within seconds.

The floor beneath their boots quaked and shook, panels from the wall began to fall off and slam into the floor hard. Large pieces of machinery collapsed with loud explosive booms, Brayden took a quick glimpse outside of the window. The 2nd in command colonel could tell that the ship was falling towards the ground, how high the ship was had yet to be discovered. They had to have been pretty far in the air, damn near above the clouds.

They all scrambled into the osprey, Brayden Snow would be the pilot as they all closed the doors. Strapping themselves in, Alan Haas would be the co-pilot for colonel Snow.

"Alright, I'm going to let a hole get torn open in the side of this big son of a bitch and suck the osprey out, I will then activate it and we will safely over away from here, does anybody get that!?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The whole squadron shouted out, this made Brayden Snow smile as he got serious then. The pressure was intense, they all could hear what was going on outside of the warship. It was as if a beat was about to drop, a really really massive beat. Then, the entire wall of the docking bay practically burst. Several helicopters and fighter jets were sucked out forcefully, including the osprey.

"Everybody hold the fuck on!" Brayden shouted as they felt their stomachs drop when the osprey was sucked out, the colonel quickly turned on the osprey's engine as it began to free fall through the air.

The first thing that everyone noticed was the incredible amounts of black smoke and a grieving Ogra far below them, mourning her dead son. Several buildings had been leveled by the large beast so she could get to her son, the rotating blades began to spin around quickly as the aerial vehicle began to hover in place. Brayden Snow punched it, and the osprey managed to escape the falling debris and vehicles.

The colonels cheered on Brayden Snow, but instantly fell silent as they knew what was about to happen. Their hearts felt heavy as a defeated and depressed Ogra watched on silently as the anti-titan bomb fell towards the doomed city, she covered up her deceased child and let out a defeated roar into the sky as the bomb slammed into the ground, instantly blowing up on impact. Blowing the entire city of Albuquerque away with a blinding flash of light and a massive green mushroom cloud erupted into the sky, the blast taking out Ogra and burning her son to a crisp.

The osprey was pushed hard by the great force of wind that the bomb brought, the sound was absolutely deafening to hear. Five hundred thousand plus people including two large beasts, wiped out in just mere seconds….

It wouldn't be until the morning time for the colonels to finally come back, donned in hazmat suits. Many hours had passed, it was 9:30 in the morning. The radiation levels were off the charts, and there was nothing left of the New Mexico city. Rubble and debris was laying scattered across the whole area, ruins of the fallen warship were scattered everywhere.

Destroyed helicopters were seen crushed beneath rubble, there was some scorched remains of humans. Thousands of corpses piled on top of one another as construction crew in radiation protective suits dug a mass grave with bulldozers, five hundred thousand plus people would be buried today.

Thousands of pounds, if not, millions of pounds of ash and sut blanketed the entire area. The corpses of Ogra and Gorgo were the most noticeable corpses in the entire destroyed city. Their bodies were covered in ash and sut too, there were hills and piles of so much destruction, it was almost unbelievable to see. Even the land was decimated, Kenny shook his head in disbelief at what he was seeing.

The colonels all got on their knees and joined hands together, they started praying. Speaking of a prayer for the lost…

(Epilogue)

It was in Anchorage, Alaska. The base of the Earth's Rightful Rulers, an entire year after the decimation of New Mexico and the revelation of new titans being discovered by the now defunct Red Bamboo.

Mercutio was leading Floyd Sanders, Alan Jonah, and Alison Ford out to see what the new project was that the italian colonel of the ERR and the founder of APEX created. It was a large antenna, like a satellite. A large ORCA had been attached to the bottom of the antenna, his face looked excited.

"What's so cool about an antenna?" Alison asked with a smug grin on her face, getting Alan Jonah and Floyd to chuckle.

"It will attract things from space to come down here, Ghidorah was from space. He did wonders for us in 2019 and many thousand years ago. What if we can attract something even in the farthest reaches of space…"

"You're gonna attract all sorts of titans, this would be a crucial mistake." Alan Jonah said, he was agitated but he kept a smile.

"No, the frequency will be too high for Earthly titans to hear. Only ones from the void of space can hear it!" Merc insisted, Floyd sighed.

"Go ahead, fire it up!"

Mercutio pressed a button and a droning boom roared throughout the entire forest in which the base of the Earth's Rightful Rulers was built in. It downed a few trees and even knocked the leaders of the ERR off of their feet, they quickly got back up and everything died down.

(Somewhere in space…)

It was on an isolated planet within the Bootes Void, a large dark mass that was sometimes wrongfully called a black hole by people of Earth. It was a small Earth sized planet, but life flourished here.

Two hooded figures moved towards a large cave, a disk shaped device in the hands of one of them. It was their leader, or what they called a king in their own language.

They spoke in an unknown dialect, pointing to the rocks on the ground outside of a god sized mountain that they had carved in the shape of a monster in which resembled a large feline like monster with wings and snakes for tongues, next to it was a bat looking beast.

A buzz filled the air of the planet, the environment looked similar to Mars, rocky and rough. The alien king spoke to them through the device, these extraterrestrials had some sort of knowledge of languages across the galaxies as they had existed for eons of time. It was recorded in their own libraries.

"A signal.." The king of these aliens spoke to them through the device, they asked him if he could trace where it was coming from.

"Earth…" The king spoke to them again in rough english, his voice sounding extremely deep and raspy, almost as if a gorilla was trying to speak.

"Send, Bagorah.."

(To be continued in Godzilla: Kingdom Come…)

The End


End file.
